


Чем дальше, тем быстрее

by Leshaya, WTF_Superfamily_2018



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Domestic, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Road Trips, Team Dynamics, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leshaya/pseuds/Leshaya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Superfamily_2018/pseuds/WTF_Superfamily_2018
Summary: Битва за Нью-Йорк закончилась, пыль осела, и настало время восстанавливать разрушенное. Взгляд Стива на то, как Мстители притирались друг к другу.





	Чем дальше, тем быстрее

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It Will Probably Accelerate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/460559) by [northatlantic (breakthecitysky)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakthecitysky/pseuds/northatlantic). 



> У этого фика было несколько рабочих названий: «смесь всего со всем», «как Стив Роджерс заново искал себе место в жизни», «о боже, хватит уже думать, что тут ещё добавить». В итоге автор вынес в оригинальное название строчку из песни Боба Моулда Circles — для него это отныне и навеки песня Стива.
> 
> Команда злодеев, с которыми борются Мстители, — это [Крушители](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D1%80%D1%83%D1%88%D0%B8%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B8).
> 
> А Фил Коулсон уполз, да.

Интересно, перестанет ли он когда-нибудь злиться, перестанет ли испытывать такое до глубины души пробирающее отчаяние.

Чаще всего заканчивается тем, что он кидается на гири и боксёрские груши, предоставленные ему Фьюри, сердясь на выцветшие безмолвные вещи, которыми его окружили, и старается не думать. Видимо, никто не ожидает такого, никто не может понять, что Стивену Роджерсу, человеку из прошлого, вот до чёртиков — совершенно — неуютно в привычном окружении; ведь проблема в том, что самое важное-то как раз и невозможно сымитировать. Дюк Эллингтон и Бенни Гудмен навевают воспоминания о Баки: как тот каждый вечер таскал его за собой в надежде, что какая-нибудь девушка разглядит в тощей креветке его друга. Дина Шор и Фрэнк Синатра заставляют представлять первый танец с Пегги: она бы опустила голову ему на плечо, они бы плавно покачивались и он бы каким-нибудь магическим образом не наступал ей на ноги. То же самое с Вуди Гатри, с Бингом Кросби, с Эллой Фитцджеральд: от треска в конце дорожки, от тишины в конце пластинки перехватывает дыхание, как будто Стив снова и снова теряет всё и вся. После первых нескольких дней он решает, что это слабость, которую он не может себе позволить.

Впрочем, он всегда ненавидел «Сестёр Эндрюс» — и тур в поддержку армии стал лишь вишенкой на торте. Тони вмиг об этом узнаёт; непонятно, как и откуда, но он добывает запись «Звёздного Капитана», и теперь каждый раз, когда Стив берёт слово на командных совещаниях, он напевает мелодию себе под нос. Стиву приходится запасаться уймой терпения, чтобы справиться с желанием швырнуть Тони прямиком в стену.

Старк прав, конечно: гений-миллиардер-плейбой-филантроп, изобретатель чудес против художника-недоучки, полупрофессионального мальчика для битья из Бруклина. Да, вот ведь какая незадача — он прав на сто процентов; без блистательного доктора Эрскина от Стива бы давно уже остались одни только истлевшие кости на кладбище Маунт Джуда, тогда как Тони исключительно сам, своими силами превозмог человеческую хрупкость. Впрочем, раздражения это не уменьшает. 

Позже, держа в руках пачку окровавленных карточек, он проникается подозрением, что злится-то, скорее, потому, что где-то в глубине души ему хочется просто нырнуть в залив Лонг-Айленд и посмотреть, найдётся ли у генетически изменённого тела суперсолдата достаточно добропорядочности, чтобы просто взять и утонуть в тёплой океанской воде. Если бы он хоть на миг усомнился в том, что у него нет права распоряжаться тем даром, за который многие хорошие люди отдали свои жизни, он бы так и сделал.

Он слишком быстро и слишком резко говорит: «Закрывайте портал», — потому что не вынесет во второй раз увидеть, как кто-то ложится на колючую проволоку вместо него. Потому что перед глазами — только Баки, подбирающий щит. Потому что в ушах — только возглас Тони: «Я просто перережу проволоку». Он так цепенеет, что едва замечает, как красно-золотой снаряд с рёвом летит обратно к земле, — а когда всё-таки замечает, то не понимает, начало это или конец. На тот момент — нет.

***

Когда Тор отбывает в Асгард, и всё приходит в относительный порядок (но не в норму — норма осталась где-то в 1943 году), Стив начинает проглядывать газетные объявления в поисках сдаваемой в аренду городской квартиры. Он уже знает достаточно, чтобы его откровенно подташнивало от бешеных цен и от того, сколько ещё бюрократии его отделяет от несчастного зарплатного счёта. Даже с учётом процентов за семьдесят лет — ну сколько там могли начислить молоденькому капитану за два года, из которых он только половину реально сражался, а другую половину — изображал танцующую обезьянку? Для 2012 года это сущие крохи, особенно если прикинуть стоимость двенадцати тысяч килокалорий в день на современные деньги… 

Ровно посреди этих размышлений Тони вплывает к нему в казарму, как к себе домой. Вроде бы это должно быть невозможно — впрочем, Стив уже видел, как легко Старк расправляется с компьютерами и оборудованием Щ.И.Т.а, так что ему обычная запертая дверь?

— Звёздный Капитан составляет план, всё ясно, — Тони кидает снисходительный взгляд на разложенные газеты. — Знаешь, почти все сейчас публикуются в Крегслисте [1]… ах да, наверное, не знаешь. В любом случае, Крегслист — наше всё. Да ладно, Бронкс? Тебе лучше передумать; он уже совсем не тот, каким ты его покинул. Не то чтобы я сомневаюсь, что ты способен в одиночку провести полную реконструкцию всего дома, но он наверняка очень сильно обветшал.

— Я не Бронкс покидал, просто не могу позволить себе Бруклин-Хайтс после — как там это называется? — джентрификации [2]. Прости, что разрушаю твои наивные фантазии, но я вообще-то не понаслышке знаком с наркоманами, убийцами и бандитами: слэнг и одежда меняются, а бедность, гордость, злость и отсутствие выбора остаются. К сожалению, не имея денег капризничать не приходится, а тут я дальше жить точно не собираюсь, — спокойно поясняет Стив. — Только не после всего случившегося.

— Ну-ка постой, мой слух меня не подводит? Прирождённый солдат не хочет подписывать новый контракт?

Стив морщится и поднимает взгляд на Тони:

— Человек, которому принадлежала та самая пробирка, говаривал, что есть куда более важные вещи, чем быть прирождённым солдатом. Перед смертью он попросил, чтобы я это помнил. Если я останусь здесь, то нарушу обещание.

Тони, видимо, становится неуютно, он сглатывает:

— Слушай, я… я хотел сказать совсем не то, что сказал, ну, тогда, на хэлликарриере.

Стив пожимает плечами:

— Ничего страшного, ты ведь прав: во мне не было ничего особенного, ничего выдающегося. В основном именно поэтому доктор Эрскин и выбрал меня: ему нужен был тот, кто знает, что значит быть обычным. Хотел бы я вернуть свои слова назад — я уж точно был не прав, и искренне сожалею о них. Ты хороший человек, Тони Старк, и отличный товарищ. Я рад сражаться с тобой плечом к плечу, рад знать, что ты прикрываешь мне спину — точно так же, как это было с твоим стариком. Нет, даже больше.

В тёмных глазах Тони мелькает что-то нечитаемое, он снова сглатывает:

— Ну, ты это, в любом случае забудь о Бронксе. Я тут думал… понимаешь… такие мысли появляются сами собой, когда вступаешь в непростой союз с огромной политико-военно-промышленно-гражданской организацией с туманными и несомненно мрачными целями. Ну и вот, после некоторых последних событий в Башне высвободилось пространство. И мне тут подумалось, что, учитывая этот безумный, безумный мир, было бы неплохо поселить туда арендаторов, которые знают, как о себе позаботиться. Там, правда, сейчас полная разруха — мы в процессе реконструкции. В связи с этим давай на первый месяц найдём какой-нибудь компромисс?

Стив смотрит на него, и в ушах звенит от внезапно повисшей тишины. Тони выглядит куда более неуверенным, чем казалось возможным; и Стив с чем-то похожим на удивление понимает, что это много значит для Тони, что он предлагает это не потому, что чувствует себя чем-то обязанным, а потому что так или иначе действительно хочет. Стив, вздохнув, изображает то выражение лица, с которым красовался на военных плакатах: максимально честное и строгое.

— А парковка там есть?

Тони с минуту поражённо пялится на него, а потом разражается смехом. Стив весело ухмыляется в ответ: оказывается, Тони всё-таки способен смеяться над его шутками.

— Иди ты! Да, есть там парковка.

— Если что, я буду изо всех сил выбивать себе место на подземной. Ну, понимаешь, с учётом некоторых последних событий.

***

Несмотря на все деньги и ресурсы, которыми обладает Тони, на обустройство отдельных апартаментов в Башне требуется некоторое время. Стива это устраивает; у него есть обязательство, которое необходимо исполнить — ну, насколько возможно, всё-таки клуба «Аист» уже не существует. Он идёт в разбитый на его месте миниатюрный — совсем крошечный! — парк, привлекая всеобщее внимание не своей старомодной униформой, а, скорее, странным взглядом. Прохожие видят что-то такое в его лице, из-за чего не смеют приблизиться, а он кладёт одинокую маргаритку на край фонтана, выжидает несколько минут — один танец — и уходит. 

Русские горки стоят себе как стояли, но… он не может. Сейчас — точно нет.

Он начинает с Бостона; Дуганов больше нет в Бэк-Бэе, как нет и Сколлей-сквер, где Тим до войны работал вышибалой в «Кроуфорде» [3]. Стив находит действующее бурлеск-шоу, где выступают женщины в винтажных чулках и с кисточками на сосках — совсем как на потрёпанной пинап-карточке Салли Кит, хранившейся у Тима. Он учит клубного бармена Майка — молодого худощавого татуированного парня с войной в глазах (после нескольких стаканов он подтверждает: две командировки в Ирак, и Стиву жаль, что он оказался прав) — смешивать «Дрочку на кисточки» и «В постели». Каким-то образом это перерастает в посиделки в круглосуточной забегаловке с группой танцовщиц из того же шоу: они обмениваются сценическими байками и жалобами на армейские тяготы. Майк укладывает его вздремнуть на свой диван, а к восьми Стив уже снова на ногах, и в его сумке — парочка забавных стикини с безумно кривым изображением щита. Стив пересылает фотографии своих новых знакомых Клинту и Наташе, а Коулсону отправляет открытку с видом на Фенуэй-парк [4] и текстом «Собирался посмотреть здесь игру с Дум-Думом. Классное местечко», потому что с ним как-то неловко делиться снимками полуобнажённых девиц. Тони же достаётся открытка с домом Ревира: «Что-то новенькое, когда его построили?» [5] — вложенная в конверт вместе с бурлеск-кисточками. Когда пейзаж по дороге в Ди-Си [6] становится скучноватым, Стив развлекается тем, что представляет, с каким лицом Тони откроет этот конверт.

Когда он идет по кампусу Говардского университета [7], то ловит на себе многочисленные любопытные и подозрительные взгляды — как же, огромный белый парень в старомодной выглаженной рубашке и брюках цвета хаки. Только тогда он начинает приблизительно представлять, насколько, должно быть, не в своей тарелке чувствовал себя Габриэль Джонс в «Ревущих». К тому времени, как они с сыном Гейба заходят в местечко под названием «Уборщики и поэты» [8], беседуя о сходствах и различиях между пропагандой Второй мировой и медиа-освещением войн во Вьетнаме и Ираке, Стив уже забывает о первоначальном неудобстве. Он узнаёт, что его друг по возвращении домой женился на девушке, занимавшейся с ним немецким, и что, хотя он и привёз с собой трубу, найденную в полуразрушенном магазинчике в Шербурге, никогда не рассказывал своему сыну, как неделями мучил «Ревущих», пытаясь убедить, что самостоятельно сможет научиться играть на ней. Стив рассказывает и эту историю, и ту, в которой Гейб захватил самого ценного военнопленного, доктора Золу (не рассказывает Стив только о том, что Гейб, наверное, спас ему жизнь, когда нарочно заорал «На помощь», заставив вернуться в поезд — и не дав упасть следом за Баки. Может, это и случилось семьдесят лет назад, но он до сих пор не готов это обсуждать). Потом он фотографирует граффити, нарисованные на наружных стенах, и отсылает снимок трём агентам Щ.И.Т.а — а для Тони покупает самую безвкусную и аляповатую открытку с орлом, роняющим слезу на монумент Вашингтона, и на её обороте набрасывает понравившиеся граффити. 

До следующего пункта назначения относительно далеко, и Стив мчится миля за милей, останавливаясь только на заправках, пока не понимает, что его реакции замедлились настолько, что дальше двигаться просто опасно. Так он доезжает до Нового Орлеана — это дань уважения Дернье и Фэлсворту; к сожалению, до Европы ему на мотоцикле не добраться. Он не совсем представляет, что хочет здесь найти, и, понятное дело, ничего такого и не находит; но зато открывает для себя восхитительную еду и мелодичные голоса местных, которые звучат одновременно по-иностранному и странно похоже на запомнившийся с детства бруклинский говор. Стив так устаёт, что на несколько часов проваливается в сон без сновидений; потом фотографирует кофе с молоком, бенье [9] и разноцветные витрины; потом покупает открытку с ухмыляющимся аллигатором, держащим в лапе какой-то безумный коктейль, царапает на обороте «Laissez les bon temps roulez!» [10], кидает её в почтовый ящик и едет дальше. В следующий раз он тормозит где-то на границе Нью-Мексико — и то только потому, что уже совершенно вымотан от жары, пыли и непрерывной дороги. Выпивает галлон воды, падает и спит несколько часов, пока его не поднимает на ноги голод. Не отказывается поболтать с дальнобойщиком, который восхищается его мотоциклом и рекомендует взять нечто под названием «уэвос ранчерос» [11] (Стив с сомнением смотрит в тарелку, но, попробовав, определённо записывает это блюдо в свои любимые). Потом Стив поворачивает к Гранд-Каньону — без особой цели, просто вспомнив, как во время тура в поддержку армии они проехали совсем близко, но так его и не увидели. Он наблюдает за восходом солнца, и его настолько ошеломляют цвет, величественность, крутизна склонов и тишина, что отправленные открытки остаются без подписи. Здесь он не снимает, потому что плохенькая камера телефона вряд ли сможет передать хоть что-то — и Стиву неохота даже пытаться.

Уже к закату он в калифорнийском Фресно, где осел Джим Морита — единственный, кто ещё жив. Его тёмные глаза всё такие же полные жизни и настороженные, хотя кожа сплошняком покрылась морщинами, а жилистое тело ссутулилось и исхудало. 

— Чёрт побери, я ведь ещё не сдох, да? Хоть бы не сдох. Это ведь не какое-то хреново привидение явилось забрать меня на тот свет?

— Никаких ангелов здесь нет, Джим, — тихо произносит Стив, и лицо Джима светлеет. В этот миг можно легко представить того самоуверенного пацана, которым он был всего несколько месяцев… целую жизнь назад. 

— Стив. Стив чёртов Роджерс. Видел тебя по телевизору, Кэп, но не думал, что это возможно… ну правда, как это мог быть ты? Знаю, знаю, у вас там в Нью-Йорке была адская заваруха. Попомни, я же говорил, что самые лучшие люди живут в Калифорнии, не то что эти ваши задницы с Восточного побережья. И знаешь что, Люси [12], тебе придётся подробно объяснить, чем ты таким занимался последние, хе-хе, три грёбаных четверти века. Хана! — изящная девушка, открывшая Стиву дверь, с любопытством заглядывает к ним. — Стив, это моя младшая внучка Хана. Водить я больше не могу, а пространства у меня в доме куда больше, чем нужно мне одному, так что она живёт тут, пока учится в колледже. Вникает в сельское хозяйство, ни много ни мало. Наконец у нас в семье хоть кому-то стало интересно выращивать виноград, — Джим негромко фыркает, и Стив улыбается. — Хана, принеси своему деду пару бутылочек пива и рыбные такос, нам тут много чего нужно наверстать.

Они часами говорят о людях и вещах, любимых и потерянных, и Джим и слышать не хочет о том, чтобы отпустить его на ночь. Стив остаётся в гостевой комнате, ложится в чересчур маленькую для него кровать и отрубается на хрустящих белых простынях. Сегодня к нему приходят призраки не с обвинениями, а со словами любви. 

Просыпается он поздним утром, Джим жарит ему яичницу с беконом, а потом, прихрамывая, ведёт к виноградникам. 

— Долго пришлось их восстанавливать, после войны-то, — Джим показывает на ряды переплетённых лоз и перекрученных ветвей, а Стив почему-то видит лагеря и поля сражений. — Мой отец ведь так и не оправился после плена. Тим и Гейб предлагали мне присоединиться к ним со Старком там, на востоке, но я не смог. Просто… я нужен был здесь, Стив, и тогда я не чувствовал, что чего-то там ещё должен США.

Стиву не по себе от его вида, от голоса, в котором проскальзывает вина.

— Джим, ну конечно, ты имел полное право остаться. Ведь всё, что мы делали, — мы делали во имя защиты своих семей, своих домов, согласен?

— И всё-таки ты, гляжу, продолжаешь тянуть лямку, — Джим снова поворачивается к полю.

— У меня-то ни семьи, ни дома. Хотя бы так я могу продолжать приносить пользу.

Джим пристально смотрит на него:

— Стив, если вдруг что-то изменится, то тебе всегда будут рады здесь. Я всем это накажу. Буду я тут или нет, ты всегда сможешь вернуться. Я обязан тебе своей жизнью, жизнью моих ребят, моих детей. Если бы не ты, меня бы здесь не было.

Когда Стив представляет, что Джима — последней ниточки, связывающей его с прошлым, — может не стать, его охватывает паника, словно во времена давно уже забытых приступов астмы. Но он только улыбается светло и печально и мысленно поднимает щиты, закрываясь от чужих глаз.

— Я запомню. Кстати, чёрт, мне ведь уже пора возвращаться в штаб-квартиру… я не сказал, куда и на сколько уезжаю. Давай-ка мне свой телефонный номер, созвонимся во время следующей игры «Доджерсов», и я ещё поору, когда твои вшивые неудачники с Западного побережья продуют.

Джим всё-таки видит слишком много, потому что не возражает — только обнимает с намеком на ту силу, которая когда-то поражала в худеньком пареньке всех, кроме Стива и Баки, и провожает взглядом. 

Стив сам не знает, на что это больше похоже — на побег или на свободное падение, — но он едет, пока снова чуть не чокается от усталости. Это происходит в Солт-Лейк-Сити, где он наконец сдаётся и покупает джинсы взамен безнадежно протёршихся брюк, а потом бродит по безумно живописному саду скульптур под названием Гилгал. Стиву даже трудно выбрать: настолько много нелепых открыток здесь продается; в итоге он посылает Тони две: сфинкса с лицом Джозефа Смита и парня с брюками «в кирпичик» [13]. Больше у него нет никаких чётких целей, и отсюда он решает отправиться к горе Рашмор, а оттуда попадает в Кукурузный дворец [14]. Южная Дакота внезапно оказывается полна всевозможными диковинками, только успевай ловить в объектив — и когда Стив пересылает очередной снимок Наташе, то получает первое сообщение от Тони: «Сволочь ты, почему всем вокруг достаются новости в реальном времени и только мне какие-то бумажки?» У Стива уходит минута, чтобы понять, как сфотографировать самого себя и поместить всё, что хочется, в кадр, — в итоге удается заснять только поднятый средний палец и ухмыляющиеся губы, но Стив решает, что этого достаточно, чтобы донести посыл. И всё же в музее старинных автомобилей, уже в следующем городе, он покупает очередную открытку и отправляет вдогонку.

Он приезжает обратно спустя два дня и ещё четыре открытки, покрытый пылью дорог, измотанный и несказанно счастливый, что его город, этот незнакомый Нью-Йорк, всё-таки гораздо менее чужд ему, чем вся остальная страна двадцать первого века. Вкатившись в гараж Башни, он хохочет до колик: для его мотоцикла выделена отдельная стоянка рядом с лифтом Тони. Её легко узнать — бетонный пол выкрашен голубым с белой звездой по центру.

Когда он уезжал, у него не было дома, но теперь он как будто вернулся именно туда. 

***

Начиная с крошечной бруклинской квартирки с картонными стенами и заканчивая армией, Стив всегда жил в тесных помещениях в окружении шума, создаваемого другими людьми. Выделенная ему комната в реконструированном шпиле Башни, судя по ощущениям, больше всех бараков Лихая вместе взятых, и отгорожена от внешнего мира не только высотой, стальными балками и бетонными перекрытиями, но и самой лучшей звукоизоляцией, какую только способны обеспечить гений и деньги Старка. Стиву эта тишина — когда не слышно чужих разговоров, движений, дыхания — кажется немыслимой роскошью… и чем-то неправильным, как будто он остался последним человеком на Земле. Сознание Стива тут же стремится заполнить белые пятна беспощадно отчётливыми воспоминаниями.

Телевидение, которое, собственно, и есть сплошные разговоры, представляется разумным выходом из этой ситуации, но проблема в том, что после первых же пяти минут Стив проникается ненавистью практически к любой передаче. Новости — это ужасающий своей скоростью поток картинок, не подкреплённый ни контекстом, ни глубоким анализом; не то чтобы Стив ещё с войны не знал, что в новости попадает только то, что получает добро у высокого начальства, но по прошествии времени, видимо, всё стало гораздо хуже. Если мистера Мойерса или мисс Мэддоу ещё стоит смотреть, то мистер Олберманн порой ведёт себя как настоящий придурок, а остальные и того хуже — либо ограниченные политиканы, либо куклы с пустыми глазами. Фильмы слишком часто заставляют барахтаться в непонятных отсылках, и он теряет нить происходящего. Иногда всё заканчивается тем, что он просто орёт в экран: «Пистолет так не работает!.. Нет, нет, во имя всего святого, не клади его так!» — и с отвращением выключает кино. Исторический канал повергает его в гомерический хохот (хотя с учётом Тора, Локи и летающей ящерицы-робота, непонятно из какой преисподней вытащенной Читаури, тот парень со странной прической, вещающий о побывавших в древности пришельцах, может быть… да нет, Роджерс, тот, кто намеренно сотворил такое со своей головой, может быть только на игле, иди спать уже). А реалити-шоу… м-да.

— Брюс, просто прими к сведению: ты гораздо лучший человек, чем я, — с этими словами Стив заходит на кухню.

— И что же привело тебя к такому заключению? — доктор Беннер отрывается от своего чая и последнего выпуска журнала «Прикладная физика».

— Если бы мне довелось испытать на себе гамма-лучи, а не вита-лучи, чем бы они ни были, то от Восточного побережья к настоящему моменту уже ничего бы не осталось. Так как из двух известных мне гениев ты с большей вероятностью прямо ответишь на мои вопросы, то я задам их тебе: почему в доброй половине телевизионных шоу люди изображают из себя идиотов за деньги и что, бога ради, сделали с этой несчастной Снуки [15], что она стала такой оранжевой?

Брюс действительно гораздо лучший человек, чем Стив, — он целых двадцать минут слушает его разглагольствования, а потом предлагает свои медитативные диски в качестве альтернативы. Намерения у него самые благие, но звуки природы вряд ли могут успокоить уроженца Нью-Йорка, который вырос, не покидая пределов города. Вот шум машин, отдалённые крики, рокот подземки — это да, это успокаивает. Стив и бывал-то на природе только тогда, когда «Ревущие» пытались взорвать очередную базу ГИДРЫ и не попасть под пули, дезинтегратор или какое-нибудь свеженькое адское устройство, придуманное Шмидтом буквально на этой неделе. Когда Стив в третий раз просыпается в холодном поту в полной уверенности, что окружён снайперами, он еле успевает остановить себя и не превратить эти диски — обманчиво невинные кусочки чистого зла — в мелкие ошмётки, и вежливо возвращает их Брюсу. Впрочем, они наводят его на одну мысль.

Пару дней спустя он с полными руками ящиков с растениями стучится в дверь Брюса, и тот, открыв, явно озадачивается:

— Стив, чем я могу…

— Ну, всё немножко наоборот, могу ли я… войти? Да, именно, войти.

Брюс отступает назад, освобождая ему путь, и Стив проходит прямиком на балкон.

— Я надеялся, что ты не будешь против, всё-таки у тебя окна на юг и все дела, и я понимаю, что Тони совершенно не волнует, что сколько стоит, и недостатка он ни в чём не испытывает, но бога ради, четыре доллара за маленькую упаковку базилика… нет, вот просто — нет. Ну и я тут, значит, подумал… — он несмело улыбается и кивает на принесённые ящики. — Слушай, они так приятно пахнут. Много места они ведь не займут, правда?

— Ты хочешь устроить сад с травами. На моём балконе, — медленно выговаривает Брюс.

— Нет? Ну, то есть, если нет, ничего страшного, я всегда могу воспользоваться собственным балконом или, если там недостаточно солнца, пристроить всё это на крыше, правда, там чересчур ветрено, здесь им будет лучше, укрытие хорошее.

— Я не сказал «нет», — Брюс ласково проводит пальцами по шалфею. — Это ведь для снятия стресса, да, чтобы помочь Другому парню сохранять спокойствие?

— Это для ужина. И для того, кто так сильно любит природу, что просто обязан иметь у себя под рукой… что-нибудь зелёное и растущее. Про Другого парня, про ваши с ним отношения, про то, как всё это вообще работает, я ничего не знаю. Не буду притворяться, что меня это совсем не беспокоит, но одно я знаю точно: я ненавижу, когда люди смотрят на меня так, словно я собираюсь разбиться вдребезги или уползти в тёмную дыру и умереть там из-за того, что со мной случилось, ненавижу, когда меня пытаются утешить, защитить и не дай бог не расстроить — словно я маленький мальчик, который не в силах позаботиться о себе. Я считаю, если ты вдруг поймёшь, что я могу тебе чем-нибудь помочь с Другим парнем, то ты сам попросишь меня. До тех пор я не собираюсь совать нос в чужие дела. Так что это не для него. Мне показалось, что это может понравиться тебе, Брюс.

Брюс долго смотрит на него, и на его лице мысли мелькают так быстро, что их невозможно прочесть. 

— Хорошо, — наконец вздыхает он. — У тебя есть нормальные кадки, почвенная смесь и так далее?

Стив кивает:

— У меня на балконе.

Брюс широко улыбается:

— Спасибо. За то, что приготовил план на случай, если я откажусь.

— Ну, всё-таки я Звёздный Капитан, у которого есть план, — Стив делает серьёзное лицо и отточенным движением отдаёт честь.

— Знаешь, Стив, я не согласен, что я гораздо лучший человек, чем ты. Я уже готов пристукнуть его за это, не понимаю, как ты сдерживаешься.

Стив смеётся, и Брюс, заметно удивляясь самому себе, неуверенно, но искренне вторит его смеху.

***

Именно агент Коулсон отыскал для Стива кучу музыки его времени; и теперь Стиву кажется, что пойти и попросить чего-нибудь другого будет с его стороны неблагодарностью — особенно учитывая, что у Коулсона пока не всё ладно со здоровьем. С тех пор как Стив узнал, что «агент не дышит, медики подтвердили» в лучшем случае было, мягко выражаясь, недоговоркой, его стало неимоверно бесить всё, что хоть как-то связано со Щ.И.Т.ом; и только непосредственное присутствие Коулсона в момент истины спасло Фьюри от тычка в уцелевший глаз. А что Стиву оставалось делать, когда Фил — тот самый Фил, который кинулся на полубога с обычным пистолетом, — смотрел на него своим затуманенным от боли и лекарств взглядом и по-прежнему видел своего героя? Только оправдывать его ожидания. Поэтому Фьюри ушёл на своих ногах, а выписка Коулсона отложилась примерно на неделю из-за того, что Стив принёс ему прямо на больничную койку старый стальной прототип щита, найденный Тони в вещах отца. 

— Если снова выкинешь что-нибудь эдакое, то, бог мне свидетель, ты пожалеешь, что сейчас выжил. В любом случае, щит тебе однозначно понадобится. Правда, пока Старк не раздобудет ещё вибраниума, придётся довольствоваться этим.

Подключенные датчики сошли с ума, медсестра начала браниться и выгнала Стива из палаты, но Коулсону идея однозначно понравилась.

Стив мог бы обратиться к Тони, который, как ни бесит это признавать, похоже, действительно знает всё обо всем. Но это несколько затруднительно: несмотря на то, что половиной всего того, что Тони знает, он сам же и владеет, он до странности вечно занят. Если честно, то чем отчётливее Стив понимает, сколько же времени и денег Тони отдаёт Инициативе, не говоря уже о своих компаниях и благотворительных организациях, тем мучительнее ему просить что-то сверх того — отплатить-то он мало чем может. 

Вот так Стив и оказывается в компании лучшего стрелка и, вполне возможно, лучшего киллера современности. Он готовит спагетти карбонара и коктейль «Манхэттен» [16], а они тем временем просматривают свои списки на iTunes. 

— В этом есть что-то такое… сверхъестественное, — бормочет Наташа, заглядывая ему через плечо. — Капитан Америка готовит ужин. И пахнет восхитительно.

Стив пожимает плечами и, обернувшись, слегка улыбается:

— Мне нравится «Фуд Нетворк» [17]. А это блюдо я впервые попробовал в Италии, помнится, было очень вкусно. Я решил, это меньшее, что я могу сделать для вас.

— На будущее, меньшее, что ты можешь сделать, — это взять замороженную пиццу и светлый «Будвайзер». Клинта очень просто подкупить. И не смей со мной спорить, — Наташа не даёт Клинту даже рот открыть.

— Вообще-то, я и не собирался. Только хотел добавить, что Таша предпочитает «Тумстоун» [18].

Наташа комментирует это неприличным жестом, а Стив притворно вздрагивает:

— Не ссорьтесь, тут даже Кэпскимо понятно, что это только шутка. Однако хочу заметить, что нет ни одной разумной причины покупать замороженную пиццу, когда в одном с тобой городе существует Маленькая Италия [19].

— Здравая мысль, — Наташа ерошит ему волосы напоследок и возвращается к Клинту — тыкать в его ноутбук и издеваться над его плейлистами. В итоге они решают запустить вперемешку музыку с его компьютера и её айпода. Первые несколько песен не вдохновляют, но потом лопатки царапают мягкие аккорды, взрывающиеся бойким гитарным рифом, и сразу вступает мужчина с трогательно хриплым британским акцентом: «Дорогая, ты должна дать мне понять…» [20]

На лице Клинта отражается что-то похожее на священный восторг:

— Только, прошу, не бей меня, я всего лишь самый обычный хрупкий и мягкий человечек — но раз ты выглядишь так, как будто только что обрёл бога или кончил, то предлагаю считать, что The Clash — однозначное да. 

Стив немного розовеет, и Наташа смеётся. Он решительно кивает, мысленно в миллионный раз чертыхаясь: почему суперсолдатская сыворотка так ничего и не смогла сделать с его практически прозрачной кожей?

— Да, хорошая песня. А что ещё у вас есть подобного?

Они пьют и попутно выбирают песни, и они действительно будто одна команда — самая настоящая команда, такая, какой когда-то были «Ревущие», и, когда Тони входит в гостиную, Стив улыбается ему, не пряча возникшей от этой мысли теплоты. Тони отвечает улыбкой, но только почему-то словно бы… испуганной. 

— Вы ранили меня в самое сердце, тут затевается какая-то шалость, а я не в курсе. В чём дело, я хочу поучаствовать, — Тони падает рядом с ними.

— Стив надеялся найти себе что-нибудь на послушать, так что мы тут помогаем ему нагнать несколько последних музыкальных десятилетий, — весело поясняет Наташа, и глаза Тони расширяются.

— И вы не дождались меня? Негодяи. Дайте-ка гляну, — он подтягивает к себе ноутбук, качает головой и ныряет в модус сумасшедшего ученого, как его про себя называет Стив. — Так-так. Тут у нас есть немного Британского вторжения, Новая волна… о мой бог, Бартон, Journey, да ладно? 

— Пошёл ты, Старк, всем, у кого есть душа, нравится «Не переставай верить».

— Ну уж нет, я совершенно уверен, что Journey — это как раз отсутствие души, за душой обращайтесь к Марвину Гэю [21]. Прискорбный дефицит металла, но ладно, плюсик за то, что классический панк не забыли. С этим уже можно работать, хотя есть резерв как минимум для стопроцентного улучшения. Сейчас, немного подумаю.

— Делай что хочешь, только поешь сперва, — Стив приносит с кухни ещё одну тарелку и бокал, и Тони, задумчиво мыча, набивает рот, попутно печатая что-то на клавиатуре одной рукой. Получается у него всё равно быстрее, чем у любого из здесь присутствующих.

— По-моему, я до этого и не знал, что ты умеешь готовить.

— Не хотелось голодать — вот и пришлось научиться, — сухо поясняет Стив. — Мама работала с семи до семи, и, когда она уходила, я оставался сперва один, потом с Баки. К тому времени я наловчился более-менее достаточно, чтобы не сильно спалить еду и не поджечь себя. И этого вполне хватало до нашего призыва на службу. Нынешние замороженные обеды слишком сильно напоминают мне C-рацион [22] — а я поклялся, что если всё-таки вернусь домой, то больше никогда ничего подобного в рот не возьму.

— Твоя мама работала? — Таша подбирает ноги под себя. 

— Да. Мой отец погиб в битве на Сомме; никакого социального страхования тогда не было, а пособие по утрате кормильца составляло всего пару сотен долларов — даже в 1918 году на это было долго не протянуть. Она устроилась медсестрой, — Стив опускает взгляд. — У неё были светлые-светлые волосы, настоящее золото, не то что у меня, и голубые глаза. Она говорила, что я больше похож на отца, у него как раз были волосы потемнее. У неё не осталось никаких его фотографий — одни только сержантские погоны да наградной лист.

— Она, наверное, гордилась, — Клинт смотрит, не отрываясь, и Стиву становится интересно, откуда эта грусть на его лице. Он помечает на будущее расспросить Коулсона или Наташу о семье Клинта. Он мог бы прочитать досье — доступ у него есть, но это почему-то кажется нечестным. А вот в том, чтобы задать несколько вопросов своему товарищу — уже почти другу — о другом таком же друге, ничего плохого нет.

— Надеюсь… она ведь так и не увидела то, что произошло со мной. Умерла, когда мне было четырнадцать. Мне нравится думать, что она приняла бы мой выбор военной стези, но точно я уже никогда не узнаю. Её жизнь была бы намного проще, если бы мой отец возвратился к нам.

— Ни на чём не основанное предположение, — бросает Тони, глядя куда-то внутрь себя, вздрагивает, замечая гневные взгляды Таши и Клинта, и резко встаёт. — Да-да, меня вырастили волки, уже ухожу.

Когда за ним закрывается дверь, Бартон качает головой:

— Классический эгоист, говоришь?

— Это было в досье для внутреннего пользования, — Таша закатывает глаза. Стив хмуро косится на них с Клинтом и меняет тему, но совсем не по той причине, о которой они могли бы подумать.

Эгоист не лёг бы на проволоку, не говоря уж о том, чтобы прыгнуть на гранату, — а Тони со своей ядерной бомбой поступил именно в таком духе. 

***

В дивном новом мире, открывшемся Стиву Роджерсу, есть много такого, что вряд ли можно считать движением вперёд, но после нескольких часов, проведённых в поисках музыки, он решает, что положительно влюблён в интернет. Он позволяет поражаться и ужасаться, злиться и любопытствовать — и всё это без осуждения. Он даёт ответы на вопросы вне зависимости от того, насколько они глупы, и, в отличие от библиотеки, работает 24 на 7, не заставляя дожидаться утра для удовлетворения насущного интереса. Затаившийся по ту сторону экрана необъятный человеческий хаос вызывает одновременно смех, изумление, уныние и надежду; несмотря на то, что все эти люди кажутся такими разобщёнными, такими одинокими, такими злыми и вульгарными, это уравновешивается обширными знаниями, безграничным творчеством, толерантностью, внезапными островками отчаянно дружных сообществ и необъяснимо смешными картинками котов. Ладно, можно сказать, просто смешными — потому что хоть он открывает для себя лолкотов [23] примерно в четыре часа утра, те, которые он понимает, всё равно заставляют его неприкрыто ржать. В тех же, которые он не понимает, обычно достаточно подсказок, чтобы он мог найти истоки шутки. Оттуда, в свою очередь, через какую-то безумную псевдосвязную последовательность ссылок, которая сразу ассоциируется с Тони (теперь практически не подлежит сомнению, что тот на этапе становления своей личности слишком много времени провёл с компьютерами), он выходит на «Звёздные войны». 

Стив любит… нет, тут нужен термин посильнее... чертовски обожает «Звёздные войны». И пусть Люк зачастую наивен и порой откровенно ноет, Стив охотно даёт ему поблажку: он-то уж точно знает, каково это — хотеть иметь чуть больше представления о том, на что ты реально подписываешься, прежде чем посвятить свою жизнь некоему высшему благу. Это бы не изменило решения, но зато хоть немного подготовило бы к последствиям… 

Заканчивает он в районе восьми утра. Несмотря на всю супер-выносливость, его хватает только на то, чтобы не засыпать в тёплом тихом конференц-зале. В кои-то веки он витает в облаках, а Тони ворчит на то, что его не слушают, — но его раздражение скатывается со Стива как с гуся вода: он думает о том, что ему скорее подходит роль Хана Соло, чем Люка Скайуокера. Позже, во время тренировки под Ramones [24], в голове всплывает мысль, что Тони, наверное, позиционирует себя точно так же: именно поэтому он с самого начала так демонстративно изображал из себя плохиша на добровольном подряде. На следующем совещании Стив развлекается тем, что рисует паникующего Тони в броне в цветах костюма штурмовика. Вокруг очертания горящих зданий, где-то сверху из динамиков орёт Фьюри, а Тони бормочет: «Неполадка с оружием, ой, опасная утечка» [25].

Коулсон ловит Стива за этим занятием и по окончании совещания конфисковывает набросок — только чтобы прикрепить на стену своего кабинета. Бартон видит его там и чуть не надрывает животики, а так как быстрее скорости света только скорость распространения слухов, то, когда Стив добирается до своей комнаты, Тони уже ждёт его у двери. 

— Знаешь, ты слишком пассивно-агрессивен для американского символа Великого поколения [26]. — Стив не вникает в смысл его слов, пока Тони не поясняет: — Ну правда, передавать записочки во время урока — это что-то из восьмого класса, тебе так не кажется? 

В этот момент Стив чувствует себя тем самым девяностотрёхлетним стариком, насчёт которого его так любит подкалывать Тони.

— Бога ради, я не передавал записочки. Я изо всех сил старался не придушить тебя. Коулсон увидел, забрал — я думал, чтобы выбросить, а оказалось, наоборот. Тебе что, лучше станет, если у тебя одного будет право калякать на совещаниях?

Тони против воли улыбается: 

— Вообще-то вышло очень похоже. Мгновенно узнаётся, потому так и вывело меня из себя. 

Стив, слегка ухмыльнувшись, открывает дверь:

— О да, в рисовании с натуры я натренировался на динозаврах и Моисее.

Тони с усмешкой просачивается следом и оглядывается — и Стив настолько этого не ожидает, что замечает только по факту. Куда делась банальная вежливость, когда, прежде чем что-то делать, сначала спрашивают?

— М-м-м. Функциональность во главе угла, как в раннем модерне. Сурово. Ты же в курсе, что, если хочешь, можешь превратить свою комнату из безликого гостиничного номера… матерь божья, это правда 4chan?

Когда Тони с любопытством поднимает планшет, оцепенение от такого бесцеремонного вторжения превращается в кипящее бешенство — и Стив подрывается за своим имуществом:

— Да чтоб ты в ад провалился!

— Было, было дело. Климат — отстой, компания — дерьмо, а вот музыка — полный отпад. Что ты такого пытался найти, что попал на 4chan? Просто прими к сведению, что есть намного, намного лучшие сайты с порно. Хотя, конечно, если тебя потянуло на тентакли, то кто я такой, чтобы…

Стив выхватывает планшет из рук Тони, видит, до чего он долистал, бледнеет и ожесточенно жмёт «назад».

— Тони, ты зачем вообще здесь?

Тони пожимает плечами:

— Да больше нечем заняться. Кроме того, мне не нравится осознавать, что я в чём-то ошибался. Лучший способ избежать этого в дальнейшем — провести дополнительные исследования.

— Тогда, может, этим и займёшься?

— Уже, — Тони вскидывает бровь. — Я исследую тебя. Сейчас у меня этап первичного наблюдения — раз уж имеющаяся документация явно оказалась неполной, — он вытягивается на кровати Стива, даже не озаботившись снять обувь. — Ты уже посмотрел «Империя наносит ответный удар»?

Стив выдыхает, сам не зная, какая эмоция из множества бурлящих в нём сейчас преобладает — облегчение, смирение или что-то другое. Он переполнен ими, в голове шумный переполох: раздражение, обида, неуверенность и тонкая-тонкая нить любопытства, — заменивший мрачность, которой так легко поддаться, когда слишком надолго остаёшься наедине с самим собой.

— Я вообще-то собирался…

— Так давай, включай уже. Это лучший фильм трилогии.

Стив, прищурившись, смеривает его взглядом:

— Ты хоть ботинки сними, варвар.

Тони, на удивление, послушно стягивает их нога об ногу, и Стив ложится рядом. Он не особо компанейский человек, поэтому не удосужился обзавестись диваном — но это не значит, что он позволит Тони Старку выжить его с единственной удобной поверхности в комнате. Он ни секунды не сомневается, что Тони окажется одним из тех всезнаек, которые не могут смотреть фильм с закрытым ртом, и готовится столкнуть его на пол при первом же комментарии — но нет, воцаряется милосердное молчание. Только для Стива, который за последние три дня спал от силы три часа, его чересчур много, и как раз когда «Тысячелетний сокол» достигает Облачного города, он на минутку закрывает глаза, всего на минутку…

Просыпается он в одиночестве, завёрнутый в одеяла, как в кокон, и на миг теряется в пространстве. Время позднее — возможно, очень позднее, потому что комната погружена в темноту. Единственным источником света является Облачный город на замершем на планшете кадре. Именно планшет на тумбочке рядом с кроватью первым Стив и замечает — а уже потом прислонённую к нему записку, на которой чётким косым почерком выведено:

«Когда закончишь «Империю», спускайся смотреть «Возвращение джедая» в мастерской, а то, боюсь, ослепнешь со своим малюсеньким экранчиком. Я там практически живу, так что выбирай любое удобное тебе время. И не пугайся, когда с тобой заговорит стена, это всего лишь мой компьютер. Т».

Стив ненадолго накрывается одеялом с головой — он до сих пор чувствует себя уставшим и не уверен, что готов анализировать свои чувства к Тони Старку. Но, чёрт побери, он хочет узнать, что будет дальше. Только после того, как он принимает душ и меняет мятую одежду, в которой спал, на свежую, до него доходит, что приглашение можно было просто проигнорировать. Но он убеждает себя, что во всём виновато притяжение большого экрана.

***

Благодаря своевременному предупреждению он только слегка вздрагивает, когда при входе в мастерскую к нему вежливо и приветливо обращается голос с британским акцентом:

— Здравствуйте, капитан Роджерс.

— Привет. Тони сказал, что ты заговоришь со мной, но забыл назвать твоё имя.

— Джарвис, — Тони ненадолго отрывается от своего занятия. — Занимай любое место.

Стив с сомнением смотрит на него: Тони уже по локти зарылся в какую-то опасную поблескивающую субстанцию. Из-за тёмных гогглов он на миг кажется болезненно похожим на Говарда — но Стив не такой идиот, чтобы сразу же выпалить это вслух. 

— Если ты занят, я могу зайти попозже…

— Я всегда занят. Что ж поделать, все мы, гении-миллиардеры-филантропы, такие. Ничего не трогай! — этот строгий бодрый оклик тоже так знаком, что Стива пронзает тоска по потерянному другу — и он не может сдержать эмоций.

— Хорошо. Я пойду тогда, — выходит грубее, чем он намеревался.

Тони снова поднимает голову и стягивает с себя гогглы, недоумевая и тоже начиная злиться:

— А зачем спускался-то?

— Ты работаешь. Это что, тест какой-то? Мне нужно решить твою загадку, или рассказать тебе о своих снах, или перечислить, сколько предметов на твоём столе я смог запомнить за тридцать секунд? — его трясет, кидает в жар от внезапной ярости, и он никак не может понять, чем же Тони удалось её вызвать.

Тони, ухмыляясь, чтоб его, вскидывает бровь:

— И сколько же всего ты смог запомнить на моём столе?

— Семьдесят восемь предметов, — рявкает Стив, и теперь уже обе брови Тони взлетают вверх. Он потихоньку приходит в себя, пока Стив, не отрывая от него взгляда, начинает тарабанить: — Паяльник, какое-то оружие на дуговом реакторе, катушки медной и золотой проволоки номер 10, 15 и 24, три набора гаечных ключей, кусачки, чёрный пластиковый колпачок от бутылки, сложенные вчетверо чертежи по стандарту ASME размера D [27], чёрно-белая кофейная чашка «Старк Индастриз», картонная подставка для чашек, тридцать семь болтов в ⅛ дюйма...

Тони, нахмурившись, прерывает его:

— Тридцать семь? Уверен? Чёрт, а я думал, что все собрал. Дубина! — к изумлению Стива, один из стоящих вокруг роботов выдвигается вперёд, нагибается к Тони и… останавливается. Ждёт. — Найди ещё одну восьмёрку… а, ладно, забудь, ты своей лапой никогда не сможешь его захватить. Сам потом отыщу.

Стив смотрит, как Тони ныряет обратно в переливающееся нечто, и подавляет раздражение. Он не знает, чего именно ожидал, но уж точно не этого. Чётко, как в строю, он разворачивается на пятках, и Тони, не поднимая головы, снова окликает его — но уже мягче:

— Чёрт, да сядь же ты. Я способен одновременно работать и смотреть, это для меня привычно. Когда слишком тихо, я не могу сосредоточиться; хотя обычно меня спасает Black Sabbath, сегодня бог знает почему потянуло на «Джедая». А откуда ты знаешь про чертежи?

— Миллион лет назад, когда я был совсем другим человеком, я думал, что буду зарабатывать на жизнь рисованием. Я не имею в виду серьёзные картины, нет — иллюстрации или технические планы… и я посещал занятия по проектированию вместе со студентами инженерных курсов. Глазомер у меня развился ещё до сыворотки; а после к тому же и память стала фотографической. Когда мы это выяснили, сбор информации стал одной из наших приоритетных задач. Чертежи, схемы оружия ГИДРЫ, планы зданий. Теперь это всё, наверное, создают на компьютерах, — Стив с некоторой тревогой наблюдает за приближающимся роботом. Интересно, как создание, у которого нет лица, может прямо-таки излучать робкое любопытство? Дубина замирает вне пределов досягаемости и наклоняет «голову», видимо, изучая его. — Тони, это… чего оно хочет?

— Ой, прости, это было невежливо с моей стороны. Дубина — капитан Роджерс. Капитан Роджерс — Дубина, мой первый опыт с искином. Когда я работаю, он подаёт мне нужные вещи. Ю, дружище, включи пока что телевизор. Джарвис, запусти, пожалуйста, нам с Кэпом «Возвращение джедая». Кэп, диван вон там, падай.

Другое механическое существо щёлкает и направляется к экрану, вполне подошедшему бы по размеру небольшому кинотеатру, а первый робот тем временем, возбуждённо вереща, подъезжает к микроволновке и бережно кладёт туда какой-то пакет.

— Эй, Дубина, не забудь убрать упаковку. Вспомни прошлый раз: огнетушитель — это не хорошо, это очень-очень плохо, тут ещё неделю воняло горелым попкорном. 

Дубина с минуту вертит пакет, огорчённо свиристит, подкатывается к Стиву, передаёт пакет ему и смотрит… смотрит?.. и смотрит в ожидании. Немного помяв целлофан, Стив разрывает его, высыпает попкорн в миску — и Ю тут же выхватывает мусор у него из рук, умело сворачивает и бросает в сторону корзины. Дубина ставит миску в микроволновку и нажимает кнопки. Закончив все приготовления, оба робота взволнованно стрекочут, перемещаются к дивану и тянутся в сторону экрана.

— У них это тоже один из самых любимых, — поясняет Тони, как будто для набора металла и проводов в порядке вещей иметь любимые фильмы. — Им нравится R2-D2.

Дубина с надеждой подталкивает Стива под руку. Он думает: «Самое странное создание в комнате? Да кого я обманываю? Все мы научные эксперименты», — и чуть сдвигается, чтобы удобнее было рассеянно поглаживать плавный изгиб манипулятора. Тони, верный слову, работает, периодически бормоча что-то себе под нос или ругаясь на «продлённое высвобождение», что бы это ни значило, и порой бросает недоумённые и задумчивые взгляды на Дубину. 

***

Ночь сырая и слякотная — ничего удивительного, почему-то в разведку всегда отправляются так, чтобы наполовину ослепнуть, наполовину замёрзнуть, да ещё и промокнуть до костей. Почему можно сделать костюм, защищающий от пуль, и нельзя — не пропускающий воду? (Стив прекрасно знает ответ: если воде не войти, то и не выйти — и это совсем отдельная проблема. Впрочем, понимание этого не добавляет ему радости).

Хотя, если уж на то пошло, Клинт ещё несчастнее. Он может — зачастую ему и приходится — стрелять под проливным дождём, но это практически единственные условия, при которых он не уверен в своей меткости; что пальцам, что оперению не по нраву влага и холод. В отличие от обычной для него сфокусированности на цели, сегодня он ёрзает и вертится со своим луком до тех пор, пока Наташа не шипит ему что-то матерное по-русски. Её волосы гладко убраны, чтобы капли с них не заливали глаза, и, если бы не жажда убийства в её взгляде, она выглядела бы хрупкой девушкой: бледная кожа, расширенные в полумраке тёмные зрачки. Наташа чихает тонко и сдавленно, как котенок, и разъярённо оглядывается, чтобы не дай бог никто не осмелился сделать замечание. Стиву невыносимо хочется горячего томатного супа, копчёного сыра и самолично напоить Наташу чаем.

— Это глупо, Кэп, — говорит Тони в комм. Стив как наяву слышит треск лопающегося терпения — если и есть то, в чём Тони не силён, то это ожидание. 

— Железный человек, не капризничай, по крайней мере у тебя ноги сухие, — шепчет Стив, не скрывая улыбки. Тони легче переживёт обмен колкостями, чем тревожное волнение.

— Воистину, и всё же… — вмешивается Тор. Его-то погода не смущает, но с терпением у него не лучше, чем у Тони.

— Разговорчики, — тихо напоминает им Коулсон.

— Я кое-что обнаружил, — вдруг сообщает Тони. От резкой смены его тона — с беззлобного ворчания на напряжённую сосредоточенность — у Стива по коже пробегают мурашки. Спасибо непрошеным воспоминаниям. — Сигнатуры гамма-излучения.

Брюс застывает:

— Когда мы с Эллиотом общались в последний раз, он работал над миниатюрной гамма-бомбой. Она предназначалась для уничтожения живой силы с минимальным вредом для инфраструктуры. Возможно, ему всё-таки удалось закончить исследования.

— О какой мощности заряда мы сейчас говорим? — хрипло интересуется Тони. 

— Примерно килотонна в тротилловом эквиваленте, но не забывай про радиус разлёта нейтронов… Если Эллиот решил проблему с рассеиванием, то всё живое на острове будет стёрто с лица земли. В зависимости от направления ветра ещё примерно на сто миль вокруг и на десять миль вглубь возникнет зона заражения с полулетальной дозой облучения [28]. При этом сама бомба не превышает в размере ланчбокс. 

У Стива дыхание перехватывает — он даже вообразить не может масштаб бедствия, описываемого Брюсом. 

— И кого-то ещё волнуют «ядерные чемоданчики», — язвит Тони. — Боже правый.

— Железный человек, Брюс, что мы ищем? Вам придётся нас направлять, вы сейчас единственные, кто понимает, на что нужно обращать внимание. 

Брюс впивается ногтями в ладони, пытаясь сохранить спокойствие:

— Я буду бесполезен, пока не закончатся драки и перестрелка; нам точно не нужно, чтобы сюда заявился Другой парень. Иначе всё полетит в тартарары.

— Принято, — спокойно соглашается Тони. — Не знаю, смогу ли я обезвредить само устройство, не поковырявшись хорошенько и не разобравшись, что с чем и как, но детонатор и в Африке детонатор. С ним я точно справлюсь, пока ситуация не стабилизируется настолько, чтобы Брюс ко мне присоединился. Кэп, какой план?

— Тор, мне нужно, чтобы ты всё время держался рядом с доктором Беннером. Убедись, что он будет чувствовать себя в полной безопасности, ладно? Это приоритет номер один — если он разнервничается, ситуация резко ухудшится.

— Слушаюсь, Капитан, — Тор, удивительным образом сливающийся с разыгравшейся грозой, со сдержанным достоинством кланяется. — Я стану щитом нашему славному доктору, раз твой щит требуется для других дел.

— Железный человек, можешь прикинуть максимальное количество человек внутри?

— Примерно пять-шесть на первом этаже, парочка наверху и, возможно, ещё двое в подвале — тяжело сказать, он хорошо экранирован. Кэп, это преступники, а не террористы, они ищут, кому бы эту технологию продать подороже. Предлагаю брать эту крепость нахрапом; гораздо больше вероятность не того, что мы взорвёмся, а того, что кто-нибудь из них успеет ускользнуть с, собственно, предметом продажи к тому, кто всё-таки нажмёт кнопку.

Это риск — это ужасный риск — но Стив шкурой чувствует правильность такого решения. 

— Хорошо. Соколиный глаз, за тобой отслеживание покидающих здание — и начни с поиска всех потенциальных транспортных средств.

— Так точно, Кэп.

— Вдова, со мной. Железный человек, это полностью твоё шоу, мы будем отгонять противников, чтобы не мешали тебе работать.

— Наши фирменные чудеса в присутствии заказчика. Мне идти с вами через главный вход или организовать себе свой?

— Тебе лишь бы вступить поэффектнее, я уже заметил. Выжди тридцать секунд после моей команды — этого будет достаточно, чтобы переключить их внимание на нас, но наглухо забаррикадироваться они ещё не успеют. Тор, сможешь хорошенько стукнуть по двери, чтобы открыть нам проход? — Тор кивает и поднимает молот, готовясь его запустить. — Три, два, один, — Стив начинает двигаться в процессе счёта, — вперёд! 

Стальную дверь с оглушительным грохотом сметает с петель, и молот возвращается к Тору, попутно чуть не задев Стива. Они с Наташей уже мчатся к цели.

С простыми наёмниками они справляются до смешного легко; однако когда сверху спускается Забивальщик, дело несколько усложняется. Тони помогает: на полной скорости вламывается сквозь решётку и заколоченное досками окно и, снеся противника с ног и сгруппировавшись, проскальзывает по полу. Подняв лицевую пластину, он подбегает к двери в подвал, и, взглянув на кнопочную панель, разражается длинным потоком ругательств. Быстро убрав одну из перчаток, он сдирает с панели внешний блок, вытягивает из брони небольшой кабель и вставляет его в какое-то гнездо, попутно переговариваясь с Джарвисом. Бульдозер и Крушитель с рёвом несутся к нему, но Стив с Наташей гораздо быстрее них; хотя больше пространства для манёвров им бы не помешало. К сожалению, Крушитель замечает Тора сквозь разбитое окно, резко передумывает и с таким же диким криком рвётся наружу.

— Мститель, чтоб его, ну что ты будешь делать [29], — Наташа пожимает плечами и в буквальном смысле слова садится Забивальщику на шею. Сдавив её бёдрами, чтобы враг лишний раз не рыпался, она бьёт его в висок, и он начинает шататься.

— Матерь божья, если он… Соколиный глаз, отличный выстрел! — Стив отворачивается от Крушителя, который валится лицом вниз, получив полную дозу специального халкового транквилизатора, и бранит себя за невольную заминку: он еле успевает оглушить щитом Бульдозера, практически добравшегося до Тони. Тот не видит и не слышит ничего вокруг себя, он полностью погружён в битву с системой безопасности Эллиота Франклина, которая завершается триумфальным воплем, когда дверь отъезжает в сторону. Тони просачивается внутрь, на удивление ловкий в своём костюме. Металлические ботинки стучат по ступенькам лестницы, эхо прокатывается по коридору.

Стив снова подныривает под кулак размером с хорошую такую голову, откидывается назад и пинает Бульдозера по яйцам. Всё-таки есть свои преимущества в том, чтобы физически отставать от сверстников в детстве и учиться грязно драться, весело думает Стив: Бульдозер валится на землю, а значит, путь свободен. Так как бег в броне — это совсем не про скрытность, а очень даже наоборот, то внизу Стив обнаруживает Тони, схватившегося с более чем заранее предупреждённым Франклином. 

— Что-то ты долго, я уж боялся, что ты заблудился в коридоре, — Тони уходит с линии атаки и, оставляя Стиву разборки с Франклином, кидается к прототипу бомбы. — Кстати, пожалуйста, не разбей мне тут ничего важного.

— А что считать важным? — хрипит Стив и бьёт Франклина ребром ладони по горлу. Тот в свою очередь изворачивается, вскидывает колено и отбрасывает Стива прочь.

— Всё, что тебе незнакомо, — отрезает Тони и продолжает уже задумчивее: — Ух ты, это реально круто, не думал, что у них получится сделать такие маленькие… — Он снимает и вторую перчатку и с головой ныряет в работу.

— Великолепно, — бормочет Стив: Тони вот так ненароком очертил практически всё, что находится в комнате. Громобой как раз хватает ядро на цепи, из-за которого и получил своё прозвище, — и да, внезапно всё происходящее становится намного интереснее.

— Стив, может, чуток поможешь? — кричит Наташа сверху.

— Буду через секунду… Соколиный глаз, доложи обстановку.

В комме сперва раздаётся резкий свист. 

— Спокуха, я утихомирил разошедшихся ребят. Передай Железному человеку, что стрелы с боло восхитительны.

Стив умудряется поймать летящий в него шар, хорошенько дёргает его и отправляет обратно. Развернувшись, он поднимает щит и подставляет его как раз вовремя, не давая Громобою размозжить Тони череп.

— Я тут слегка занят, Соколиный глаз.

Следующий удар попадает Стиву по рёбрам, вспыхивает короткая ослепительная боль — одно сломалось, значит, — но он, упрямо опустив голову, несётся прямо на Франклина и опрокидывает его. Второй удар в тот же бок валит с ног, и Стив вытягивается до предела возможностей, чтобы закрутить цепь вокруг ладони и импровизированным кастетом приложить Громобоя по ступне. От раздавшегося крика теплеет на душе, но, к сожалению, лишить противника равновесия не получается. Стив вскидывает щит, не давая завершиться очередному замаху, и отчаянно пытается подняться — как вдруг прилетевший из-за спины меткий заряд впечатывает Громобоя прямиком в стену. Тони, этот невероятный человек, по-прежнему смотрит на устройство и ковыряется в нём левой рукой; правая снова облачена в перчатку.

— Мультизадачность — это то, что отличает нас от животных, Кэп. Ты, может, всё-таки встанешь? 

— Да-да, — бормочет он, скособочившись, поднимается и, скрутив оглушённого Франклина, как котёнка, вышвыривает его за дверь — прямиком в другую стену.

— Я уже несколько недель так не развлекался, — радостно объявляет Клинт по комму, и слышно, как очередная стрела вспарывает воздух. — Зря я позабросил невзрывчатую часть своего колчана.

Наташа с рычанием отправляет Бульдозера в нокаут.

— В следующий раз я буду голосовать за то, чтобы ты возглавил атакующую группу, — она снова чихает, и на миг убийственное выражение её лица сменяется убийственно-несчастным. — Хотя ладно, тут зато не мокро.

У Брюса получается присоединиться к ним спустя несколько минут. Стив, зажмурившись, растирает бок, прекрасно зная, что к утру уже всё пройдет, — но конкретно в данный момент двигаться совершенно не хочется.

— Ты как, Кэп, жив-здоров? — открыв глаза, Стив видит хмурого Тони.

— Да. Так, побаливает немного. Ты сегодня отлично потрудился.

Тони пожимает плечами:

— Ничего особенного. В кои-то веки пригодился семейный опыт производства оружия массового поражения.

— Интересы твоего старика не ограничивались одним только оружием, — Стив понимает, что говорит что-то не то, но не успевает прикусить язык. — То есть я хотел… он был способен добиться успеха во всём, что привлекало его внимание. В том, что больше всего необходимо людям. И ты такой же.

Тони криво усмехается:

— Как же. Может, если бы он занимался тем, чем хотел, а не тем, что, по всеобщему убеждению, требовалось от него стране, нам всем жилось бы куда лучше.

Он мгновенно исчезает, а Стив с такой силой бьётся головой о стену, что оставляет вмятину.

— Когда меня приставили присматривать за Тони, у меня тоже часто возникало такое желание, — иронично замечает Наташа. — Пойдём, Стив. Мы тут уже всё расчистили, а с влажной уборкой справится и Щ.И.Т.

Тор с Клинтом остаются, чтобы в целости и сохранности доставить Брюса и прототип бомбы в штаб-квартиру Щ.И.Т.а; остальные направляются в Башню. Прежде чем идти в душ, Стив ставит в духовку нарезанные помидоры, и, к тому времени как он приводит себя в порядок, вся команда возвращается, наскоро моется и собирается на кухне, привлечённая запахом еды. 

— Ты же понимаешь, что есть точно такие же консервы? — Тони недоумённо пялится на блюдо.

Клинт морщится:

— Да, только они отвратительны. А суп Стива — нет. Так что ешь и будь благодарен.

— Мне просто кажется, что в него приходится вкладывать слишком много труда, — протестует Тони.

— Мне от этого только лучше становится, — спокойно поясняет Стив, переворачивая сэндвичи. — И я гарантирую, что мой копчёный сыр куда лучше магазинной оранжевой пластиковой фигни. Кстати, если что, есть кофе.

— Это что-то вроде укрепления командных уз, что ли? — Тони сводит брови.

Стив тяжело вздыхает и смотрит на плиту:

— Это что-то вроде того, что я проголодался, замёрз и устал, а в одиночку мне не так хорошо ужинается. Если хочешь — оставайся, если нет — уходи. Но я буду только за, если ты останешься.

Тони всё-таки не уходит: он оживленно обсуждает бомбу с Брюсом, периодически подкалывает Клинта и Тора за их времяпровождение на скамейке запасных, подливает Наташе чай и по большей части игнорирует Стива. Хотя его раздражение вроде бы утихает, уступает место той же загадочной мягкости, что и в мастерской.

***

Стиву нет нужды взламывать компьютер самому, у него есть хороший знакомый. Вернувшись к себе в комнату, он поднимает глаза к потолку и тихо спрашивает:

— Джарвис? Ты меня слышишь? — он чувствует себя глупо и даже слегка удивляется, когда памятный по мастерской приятный голос действительно отзывается:

— Да, капитан Роджерс.

— Стив, — поправляет он, закрывая глаза. Он собирается сунуть свой нос так далеко в дела другого человека, как только получится. Невежливо притворяться, что для этого есть какая-либо иная причина, кроме любопытства, и изображать из себя офицера при исполнении. — Просто Стив. Мне нужно провести кое-какое расследование.

— Принято. Чем я могу помочь?

— Я хочу все имеющиеся у тебя сведения о жизни Говарда Старка с момента моего исчезновения.

— Кхм, — у Джарвиса явно возникают какие-то сомнения. Стива откровенно восхищает, что машина может говорить одновременно настороженно и с сожалением. — Это… крайне широкая тема. Можете уточнить запрос?

— Не уверен. Как не уверен и в том, что ты что-то дашь мне, если я уточню. Ты ведь должен защищать Тони, он твой создатель, я это понимаю и не хочу ни разозлить его, ни причинить ему боль. Я только хочу узнать, Джарвис, как мой друг превратился в человека, чей ребёнок не выносит даже упоминания о нём — хотя с виду они так похожи.

Джарвис на несколько секунд замолкает, и Стиву кажется, что он и вовсе отключился — но нет.

— Предлагаю начать со Стратегического научного резерва и досье Щ.И.Т.а, потом перейти к доступным документам из вторичных источников. Вы же понимаете, что все мои личные файлы, касающиеся этого вопроса, содержат высказывания Энтони, не предназначенные для записи и прослушивания, и…

— Я не прошу тебя выносить сор из избы. Знаешь, забудь о моей просьбе. Наверное, нужно обратиться к Фьюри или…

— Если вы скажете «воспользоваться библиотекой» или, того хуже, «погуглить», я включу противопожарную систему. Я не сделал ничего, чтобы заслужить такое оскорбление. — Стив, поражённый, смеется, и Джарвис продолжает: — Вы не требуете ничего сверх моих возможностей и, должен признаться, мне самому в определённой степени любопытно. Поэтому взамен я прошу: расскажите, пожалуйста, что вы сами знаете о Говарде Старке, и к каким выводам вы придёте после наших поисков.

Стив кивает:

— Справедливо.

Когда он больше не может выносить это зрелище — как после «Проекта Манхэттен» Говард мучительно скатывается прямиком в отчаяние и алкоголизм — то спускается в спортзал. После того, как этот чёртов светящийся кошмар достали с морского дна, стало только хуже: будущее, в которое так пламенно верил Говард, оказалось одновременно его противником и его же единственным оружием. С каждым годом он становился всё злее, всё тревожнее, всё неувереннее. Боже, если бы Стив был рядом, он бы помог, оттащил его от края, нужно было лучше стараться, он так подвёл Говарда, и сына Говарда, и Баки, и Пегги, он должен был…

Внезапно в ушах воплем взрывается музыка Тони — Guns and Roses. Стив, наверное, никогда не поймёт, как этим можно наслаждаться, но зато эти звуки быстро возвращают его на землю. Часто дыша, втягивая воздух полной грудью, он поднимает взгляд; видок у него, наверное, диковатый. Тони в свободной домашней одежде стоит в дверях, прикрыв глаза. 

— Чую, мне есть над чем потрудиться. Этот вес для тебя явно маловат, — Тони кивает на кучу порванных и слетевших с цепей груш на полу, потом хмурится, видимо, оценив количество. — Слушай, даже для тебя это чересчур. Ты сколько уже здесь?

— А сколько сейчас? — глупо уточняет Стив, только теперь начиная чувствовать тянущую боль в спине, плечах и руках.

Тони прищуривается:

— Четверть седьмого. Джарвис, сколько капитан Роджерс уже здесь?

— Шесть целых четыре десятых часа. Почти всё это время он работал с грушами.

— Да уж, это, пожалуй, немало, — Тони быстрыми лёгкими шагами подходит к нему и шипит при виде окровавленных обмоток. — Да нет, точно немало. Пошли, Рокки, тебя ждёт свидание со льдом и чудесным рентгеновским аппаратом в медкабинете.

— Ничего у меня не сломано, — огрызается Стив, заметно злясь на самого себя. Под чужим пристальным взглядом изнутри поднимается обжигающий стыд. Какого чёрта он думал? Или вообще не думал? Вот, теперь даже бинты с рук снять не в состоянии. — Я бы понял.

— Если уж мне такой фокус удавался, то тебе и подавно. Да и обезболивающее тебе не помешает — даже если пока ты ничего не чувствуешь, то вот-вот накатит. 

— Не стоит беспокойства, всё равно не подействует, — Стив уже в таком раздрае, что начинает буквально зубами сдирать обмотки. — Ничего не подействует.

Тони это сбивает с толку:

— Когда ты говоришь «ничего»... что ты пробовал?

— А что там вообще существует? Опиум, морфий, бромиды, барбитураты, тиопентал, эфир, хлороформ, закись азота. Не знаю, что ещё изобрели с тех пор, но ничего из этого никогда ни хрена не помогало. Ни хрена. Разве что одурманивало на пару минут, но и только. 

— Стой смирно, идиот, — Тони встаёт вплотную, так рьяно хватает его за кисть, что Стив вскрикивает, и сам начинает разматывать бинт. — Ты, чёрт побери, издеваешься надо мной или как? А если тебя серьёзно ранят? Когда мы разносили Манхэттен, я видел, как в твою сторону швырнули огромный обломок…

Стив пожимает плечами: когда адреналин отступил, на него навалилась такая слабость, что даже голова закружилась. 

— Ну, со мной тяжелее справиться, чем со среднестатистическим человеком, поэтому я не особо волнуюсь по этому поводу, если честно. Если всё-таки подставляюсь, то док меня зашивает, потом я регенерирую в восемь-десять раз быстрее, чем должно быть в норме, — зависит от того, задеты только мышцы или ещё и кости. А на будущее я запоминаю, что уворачиваться надо быстрее.

Тони бледнеет:

— Я… уворачиваться быстрее. Боже. Боже правый. Мы переделаем твой костюм. Мы прямо сейчас, чёрт, берёмся за твой костюм, и… нет, я не могу на тебя смотреть в таком виде. Бегом в свою комнату… или нет, стой, ты же не сможешь… да блин. Джарвис! Как там того парня Ксавьера… Маккой. Хэнк Маккой, он должен знать, как с этим справиться или хотя бы к кому обратиться. Отправь ему от меня письмо с пометкой «срочно», или чем там он пользуется… скайп? А ты, несчастье ходячее, идёшь со мной. 

Стив уверен, что должен возмутиться, или расхохотаться, или хоть как-то отреагировать — но Тони превращается в неудержимую силу, а он слишком устал, чтобы встать и упереться намертво, и потому послушно позволяет тащить себя вверх по лестнице. Хотя когда Тони тянется к вороту его футболки, он всё-таки начинает сопротивляться — но больше от смущения.

— Эй, погоди, что это, зачем?

Тони впивается в него свирепым взглядом:

— Если можешь раздеться сам, то пожалуйста, вперёд и с песней. Уверен, Коулсон и Фьюри хором предупреждали тебя о нехороших прикосновениях, приставаниях на рабочем месте и о Тони Старке, который одним своим существованием оскорбляет честь и достоинство, но, скажу тебе честно, твоя добродетель в безопасности. Тебе очень-очень сильно нужно в душ, ты отвратительно пахнешь, а в одежде мыться не так эффективно. Я придержу свои поползновения до тех пор, пока ты не перестанешь вонять грязными носками.

Стив вспоминает почти такой же пошловато-неловкий разговор с Баки; Тони осторожно, осторожнее некуда, дразнит его, пытается вызвать раздражение, чтобы отвлечь внимание от уязвимых точек, в которых он видит самую большую угрозу для благополучия. Стив согласен с ним в том, что лучше уж отвлечься; последнее, чего он хочет, — чтобы Тони задался вопросом, с чего всё это, когда именно Тони пришлось жить с тем, чем стал Говард, с результатом ошибки Стива, который не смог спасти ещё одного друга. Впрочем, лучшая защита — это нападение.

— Тебе придётся постараться получше, чтобы шокировать меня, Тони, — ему не нужно напрягать руку, чтобы поддеть жетоны, обвить цепочку вокруг запястья, стянуть через голову и уронить в ладонь Тони. Один, как положено по уставу, его; другой — Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса. Если бы кто-то тогда понял, в чём дело, то в лучшем случае за этим последовало бы увольнение, в худшем — трибунал. Тони долго недоумённо смотрит на жетоны, а потом, когда до него доходит, до белых костяшек сжимает кулак. Стив тем временем сам берётся за край футболки.

— Ладно, тогда скажи мне одну вещь, — хрипло просит Тони, переводя взгляд на распухшие окровавленные пальцы Стива. — Этот Джеймс Б. Барнс хорошенько надрал бы тебе зад, если бы ты такое с собой сотворил?

— Да. Да, обязательно, — шепчет Стив и изумлённо дёргается, широко распахивая глаза: Тони разрывает его футболку сверху донизу и спускает половинки по его плечам.

— Отлично. Мне ненавистна даже мысль о том, как ты, превозмогая боль, пытаешься сам о себе позаботиться. Ты дальше сможешь раздеться или со штанами тебе тоже помочь? — у Тони дёргается щека, но выражение его лица абсолютно непроницаемо. 

Стив хочет возразить: во-первых, он всю свою хренову жизнь заботится о себе сам, во-вторых, не Тони Старку наставлять, как правильно справляться с тем, что творится в голове, и, в-третьих, чего бы его вдруг так приморозило, когда Стив просто ответил на провокацию. Но он так чертовски устал, что без слов забирается в душ; Джарвис включает воду и напоминает ласково, как ребенку, когда пора выходить. Последнее, что он помнит, — как рухнул поперёк кровати. Когда он просыпается, солнце, судя по длинным теням, уже близится к закату, от боли остаётся один слабый отзвук, на шее снова висят жетоны, а сверху он укрыт одеялом. Под ним Стив обнажён, и он не знает, стыдно ему, или неловко, или ещё как-то от понимания, что Тони — наверняка же Тони? — ухаживал за ним после всего, о чём они говорили.

По большей части, думает он, это всё-таки приятно. 

В глазах мутно после долгого сна, он смаргивает. На прикроватной тумбочке лежит несколько предметов, и он берёт их трясущимися руками: это тонкая пачка фотографий Баки, судя по виду, позаимствованных из документов Щ.И.Т.а, а под ней — цветная копия какой-то пожелтевшей бумажки. Только через миг он понимает, что это повестка 1917 года с каллиграфической надписью: «Джозеф Роджерс, 569 «Б» Костюшко-стрит, Бруклин, члены семьи: жена — Сара». Внизу страницы приписка уже более угловатым почерком: «Джарвис ещё продолжает искать. Не знаю, удастся ли добиться чего-то большего, но я подумал, что даже этому ты будешь рад. Т».

И здесь есть диск, на котором маркером от края к центру выведено: «Наташа и Клинт ещё поучат тебя, как уворачиваться быстрее. Можешь не слушать — вдруг не понравится, но, если будешь молотить грушу дольше, чем играет этот сборник, у Джарвиса есть инструкция вытащить тебя из спортзала. При необходимости с помощью Марка VII». 

Это одновременно та и не та музыка, которую он ожидает. Ему уже знакомы эти срывающиеся на визг и ревущие гитары, эти хриплые голоса. Но в отличие от того, что обычно играет в мастерской, от того, что Тони добавил в плейлист, пока они сидели в гостиной, эти песни более задумчивые, мечтательные и мягкие. В них поётся о боли и о том, зачем продолжать жить и преодолевать трудности. Стив думает, что это, наверное, тот разговор, который Тони хочет завести с ним, но не знает как. Это честно — он сам никогда не знает, как в таком участвовать.

Он снова и снова проигрывает диск на повторе, сглатывая ком в горле.

***

— Друг мой Стивен, могу я воззвать к тебе о помощи?

Стив поднимает взгляд от блокнота:

— Конечно, Тор, что от меня требуется?

— Теперь я уже хорошо знаю Мидгард и его обычаи, и мне кажется, что я не всё делаю для того, чтобы показать моей возлюбленной моё к ней отношение.

Стив откашливается:

— Я… по-моему, я не лучший выбор для такого разговора, Тор. Женщины никогда не были моей сильной стороной, даже до тех семидесяти лет, что прошли со времени моего последнего свидания. Тони, наверное, тут больше подойдёт.

Тор криво усмехается:

— Стивен, я не о том, как ухаживать, спрашиваю, хотя не могу не сказать, что ты слишком мало ценишь себя. Я желаю выполнять больше работы по нашему дому, чтобы Джейн не чувствовала себя моей служанкой, чтобы доказать ей, что я понимаю: её труды достойны всяческого уважения. Я хочу показать ей заботу о ней и нашем домашнем очаге.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я… научил тебя убираться?

— И как пользоваться машиной для стирки. А то уже случилась одна… неприятность, — Тор слегка ссутуливается. — Такого больше допустить нельзя. Да, ещё и приготовление пищи не забудь — чтобы я мог взять на себя удовольствие и ответственность в свой черёд кормить наше братство. 

Стив кивает, тут он уже вступает на твёрдую почву:

— Хорошо, с этим я справлюсь. Давай начнём с основных правил, которые позволят избежать лишних проблем. Тебе не нужны хитроумные устройства и чистящие средства; почти всё можно отдраить при помощи ведра, швабры, мыла, тёплой воды и тряпки. Начинать надо сверху, чтобы вся грязь, которую получится отскрести, падала не на чисто вымытую поверхность, а на ещё ждущую своей очереди. Когда приступаешь к чему-то новенькому, попробуй сперва просто сполоснуть водой. Если не получается — берись за мыльный раствор. Если и это не помогает, только тогда пробуй щётку или абразивную губку.

Под объяснения Стива они наводят порядок во всей кухне, и Тор впадает в задумчивость:

— Это работа, которую может выполнить любой, — тихо произносит он, — и потому она считается малозначимой. И вместе с тем эта работа нужна всем — потому что её результат дарит ощутимый уют. Я стыжусь того, как раньше думал о ней. 

— Но ведь ты всё-таки принялся за неё, так? — Стив хлопает его по плечу. — Ты сам пришёл к этим мыслям, а значит, тебе небезразлично то, что у тебя есть. Ты хороший человек, Тор Одинсон. Джейн и так это знает, у тебя просто появится ещё один способ это продемонстрировать. 

— Я точно не под кайфом? — в дверях возникает Тони. — А то я прямо как в порно из женских журналов оказался. «Горячие жеребцы ототрут твои кастрюли».

Стив кривится:

— Вы поглядите на этого крутого парня. Я знаю, что ты умеешь наводить чистоту. В твои машины можно смотреться, как в зеркало. С твоего рабочего стола можно было бы спокойно есть, если бы ты в ту же секунду не начинал что-нибудь на нём разбирать. Твоими инструментами, наверное, можно хирургические операции проводить. Ты сам заботишься о том, что для тебя важно. Просто на кухню тебе плевать.

Тони задумчиво вскидывает бровь:

— Туше.

— Ладно. Теперь, когда мы вымыли кухню, пора снова её испачкать. Начнём с чего-нибудь простого. Тони, поможешь?

Тони пожимает плечами:

— А почему бы и нет?

Когда тем же вечером Тор выставляет на стол курицу — не совсем равномерно прожаренную, с обугленными кончиками крыльев, но зато сочную и нежную, с гарниром из картошки и морковки, аккуратно нарезанных на ровные, практически идеальные кубики, — он сияет, как солнышко. Тони уступает ему все похвалы, но не скрывает лёгкой гордости, когда Стив улыбается им обоим и напоминает:

— Тот, кто готовил, посуду не моет. 

***

Почему-то все злодеи с манией величия и повёрнутые на мести гении, которые точат зуб не просто на Капитолий, а на все Соединённые Штаты Америки разом, предпочитают выбирать своей целью Нью-Йорк (у Клинта есть несколько теорий по этому поводу, и Стив даже начинает задумываться, а нет ли в них зерна истины — учитывая, как часто такое происходит). Сегодняшний противник ещё ничего по сравнению со вторничными гигантскими летающими кальмарами, плюющимися кислотой, но вот на Тони, например, при виде роботов-убийц всегда нападает дурное настроение. И Стив никак не может его за это винить: сколько выпендрёжников, изображающих журналистов, любят поразглагольствовать о технологиях, как будто проблема действительно в них, а не в людях, которые ими пользуются для причинения вреда другим людям. 

На этой неделе мисс Поттс уехала в Калифорнию, поэтому Стив без удивления замечает мягкий голубой свет, льющийся из гостиной; и поэтому точно так же без удивления смотрит на стакан в руках Тони. Наряду с беспокойством его охватывает острый приступ зависти, пока он ищет себе колу, чтобы не выглядеть совсем уж белой вороной. Пусть кофеин влияет на него не больше алкоголя, да и вкус у колы уже не совсем тот — он достаточно близок, достаточно знаком, чтобы хоть немного, но утешать. Мало что сейчас на это способно. 

— Не можешь уснуть? — стоя в дверях, произносит он, прежде чем зайти и сесть; он уже знает, что Тони ненавидит, когда к нему приближаются на расстояние вытянутой руки без подобающих предупреждений.

— Ага, вот новость-то. Слушай, мне тут довелось подумать о жизни, смерти и любви, и у меня возник вопрос. Ты и сержант Барнс — как это вообще вышло, Кэп? — у Тони такой остекленевший взгляд, как будто если он попытается встать, то непременно упадет. Но стакан он держит крепко, говорит чётко и внятно, как ножом режет. — Школа искусств? Детская дружба, переросшая в любовь? Общие душевые на базе, переглядки украдкой в окопах?

Стив подавляет изумление и гнев из-за такого легкомысленного тона. Ему лучше многих известно, каково ждать тычков и затрещин, понимать, что они неизбежны, и решать — какого хрена, пусть будет хотя бы за дело. Ему даже немного стыдно, что он далеко не сразу распознал это в Тони.

— Мы были друзьями. Выросли вместе. Но до войны, до того, как его взял в плен Зола, ничего такого между нами не было. Он… после этого у него начались трудности с доверием. И много с чем ещё. Я до сих пор не знаю, действительно ли он испытывал ко мне такие чувства, или ему просто нужен был кто-то рядом, а только со мной он точно мог быть уверен, что ему не причинят боли. У меня было мало времени, чтобы разобраться с этим, — вообще мало было времени, чтобы над чем-то глубоко задумываться, до… — Стив выхватывает у Тони стакан, глотает, пытаясь взять себя в руки, промочить пересохшее горло, облегчить тяжесть в груди — но торфяно-дымный привкус отличного виски отдаёт гарью. — До его смерти.

— Ты же вроде бы не можешь напиться, — замечает Тони, наблюдая за ним. — А как насчёт тебя? Что ты сам чувствовал? Это был акт милосердия по отношению к раненому солдату, Святой Стефан принёс себя в жертву другу?

— Он был моей семьёй. Единственным, кроме Пегги, кто знал — и кому было небезразлично знать — Стива Роджерса, а не Капитана Америку. Да, я бы любому из них отдал всё, абсолютно всё, что только было в моих силах. Ты спрашиваешь о том, кончал ли я? Хотел ли я, чтобы он это делал? Да. Да, хотел. Тело есть тело, прикосновения есть прикосновения, вне зависимости от того, мужчина или женщина с тобой, любовь есть любовь. Он был красив, ты же видел фотографии. Но ты не видел всех тех раз, когда он вставал плечом к плечу с худющим мальчишкой, который был слишком глуп, чтобы держать рот на замке, когда злился, и слишком упрям, чтобы спасаться бегством. Он ведь и умер точно так же: взял щит и принял на себя удар, предназначавшийся мне. Виски был его любимым напитком, и теперь этот вкус для меня навсегда связан с ним. Именно виски я пил после в разбомблённом баре, в котором мы пели и танцевали в ту самую ночь, когда он впервые прикоснулся ко мне. Именно виски я пил, когда понял, что не могу даже опьянеть, чтобы избавиться от этого зрелища перед глазами... от картины того, как он падает. Именно это ты хотел узнать? — Стив дышит так тяжело и быстро, что дальше уже некуда. 

Тони вовремя отнимает у него стакан — ещё бы чуть-чуть и стекло затрещало — и с прищуренными глазами, в которых таится что-то нечитаемое, делает очередной глоток. 

— Помнишь вторник? Атаку кальмаров-убийц? В тот день от меня ушла Пеппер, — Тони чересчур неподвижен и чересчур спокоен. — Она решила, что больше не может этого выносить — то ли сам мой выбор карьеры с постоянным риском для жизни, то ли того, что я, по её мнению, не справляюсь с собственным выбором. Меня слегка раздражает, что при всём при том я всё равно счастливее тебя. По крайней мере она жива и разговаривает со мной.

— Она что? — Стив не может в это поверить. Конечно, мисс Поттс — это не Пегги с её излюбленным пистолетом, у которой не было ни щита, ни сыворотки, лишь одна возмутительная, восхитительная смелость, и всё же… и тут он вспоминает все те письма, которые получали ребята на войне от не дождавшихся их девушек. Только теперь при виде Тони он понимает, как же ему повезло, что ни Пегги, ни Баки никогда не видели для себя другого пути — как и он сам. Хотя что ему, когда Баки упал, что, наверное, Пегги, когда самолёт исчез с радара, больно было так, как будто отрезали руку или вырвали сердце. А Тони… почему-то у него на лице написано не изумление, а облегчение, словно он знал, что это обязательно произойдёт, и радуется, что больше не надо этого бояться. Но это, чёрт побери, неправильно. Совсем неправильно.

Тони смеётся:

— Боже, ты чего так поразился-то? Меня, например, удивляет только одно: что это заняло у неё столько времени.

Стив свирепо скалится в противовес его ослепительно-горькой самоироничной ухмылке:

— Я больше не потерплю такого тона в адрес моего друга.

— Поверь мне, это было нисколько не в обиду Пеппер, — Тони тянется за графином, но Стив отставляет его подальше.

— А я и не мисс Поттс имел в виду. Я имел в виду Тони Старка. Да, ему не помешало бы лучше заботиться о себе и чуть больше доверять своей команде. Но он один из самых храбрых сукиных сынов, с которыми я имел честь вместе сражаться, один из самых добрых и уж точно самый умный, так что хватит мне тут оскорблять его, иначе тебе придётся иметь дело со мной.

— Вот значит как, капитан Роджерс, — Тони зажмуривается, словно ему больно.

— Да, именно так, — Стив снова забирает стакан, сам наполняет его, отпивает — и ощущает на стекле вкус губ Тони: соль, металл и какая-то неразличимая сладость. — Если тебе интересно моё мнение, она отказалась от самого лучшего, что случилось с ней в жизни, — он сказал бы и больше — он хотел сказать больше — но чувствует напряжение Тони так, как если бы коснулся его. Он понимает, что если продолжит, то Тони просто уйдёт, а быть рядом с ним значит гораздо больше, чем все слова, которые тут можно придумать. Присутствию, в конце концов, поверить гораздо проще, чем словам. — Раз уж мы тут сидим, ты не против, если я включу телевизор? «Доджерс» играют с «Метс» в Лос-Анджелесе, разница во времени большая, надеюсь, хоть концовку матча мы застанем.

Тони морщится:

— Конечно, делай что хочешь, старикашка. Потом можешь ещё какую-нибудь скукотищу включить, почему бы и нет. — У него влага блестит на ресницах, а в голосе прорезается хрипотца. 

Стив тихо хмыкает и включает телевизор, притворяясь, что ничего не замечает. Тони хоть и ворчит вполсилы, но не пробует отобрать стакан. Проиграв битву с усталостью, он кладёт голову на бедро Стива и постепенно засыпает. Стив запускает руку ему в волосы и ещё долго после окончания игры разглаживает слегка колющиеся пряди. 

***

Стив улыбается Дубине, который с любопытством едет следом за ним по пустой мастерской; Тони сейчас в Токио — как он выразился, поднимает знамя японского филиала «Старк Индастриз». Стив не совсем ясно понимает, что сам-то сейчас делает, кроме как выставляет себя идиотом — просто даже в отсутствие Тони здесь очень приятно находиться. Он не без оснований считает, что Джарвис не будет добровольно доносить на него Тони, а сам Тони вряд ли спросит: «Эй, а огромный блондинистный анахронизм, случаем, не слонялся тут, словно боялся выйти наружу, пока меня нет рядом?»

Боже, Стив отчаянно надеется, что Тони не догадается этого спросить. С ним никогда нельзя быть абсолютно уверенным.

Дубина жужжит и щёлкает, и Джарвис приходит на помощь:

— Он полагает, что вы должны остаться здесь; думает, что снаружи крайне опасно и страшно, если учитывать, как часто Энтони возвращается оттуда с ранами.

Стив издаёт удивлённый смешок и трёт рукой лицо:

— Это прямо-таки заразно. Когда другие говорят о том, в чём тебе самому вслух признаваться не хочется.

— Возможно, Стив, это порой необходимо озвучивать. Дубина, по-моему, вряд ли ему… — вздыхает Джарвис, когда Дубина с надеждой щебечет что-то и пихает Стиву в руки диск с фильмом.

— А что, отличная идея, — Стив ласково смотрит на него. — Может, сделаешь немного попкорна? 

Через какое-то время к ним присоединяются Ю и Растяпа, Дубина кладёт «голову» на плечо Стиву, и они смотрят фильмы о роботах, о существовании которых в таком количестве Стив даже и не подозревал. Как же легко быть здесь — где никто не ожидает от него ничего сверх того, кто он есть.

На следующий день Стив, вспомнив разрешение Тони, берётся за свою комнату; правда, не совсем так, как тот предлагал, а в области цвета и композиции. Утром он готовит под покраску одну из стен, а потом долго-долго глядит на неё, прежде чем начать превращать грубые карандашные и чернильные наброски из блокнота и идеи из головы в яркие мазки. Дело идёт медленно; он годами не работал в такой технике, годами не заморачивался глубиной, оттенками и яркостью, а не одним лишь принципиальным сходством или карикатурным юмором. Когда уже ближе к ночи он отступает от стены, он готов кричать или крушить всё вокруг — а может, и то, и другое сразу. На кухне за ужином он пытается улыбаться и общаться как обычно, но не может избавиться от чувства, что из-за войны, миновавших лет и своего проклятого дара он утратил что-то важное. Точно так же, как после преображения, он смотрит на свои руки — и видит руки незнакомца.

Джарвису приходится вежливо, но непреклонно напомнить ему об угрозе Тони вытащить его из спортзала при помощи костюма.

После этого Стив прокрадывается в мастерскую: меньше всего ему сейчас хочется видеть свою недокартину на стене. Дубина недоумевает, но радуется — однако когда Стив вместо того, чтобы погладить его, кладёт голову на твёрдый корпус, начинает волноваться. Когда Стив наконец отодвигается, чтобы потереть саднящие глаза, робот притаскивает к дивану кусок брезента — похоже, вместо одеяла — и Стив, видя, как суетливо тот укрывает его, внезапно разражается хохотом. От звука собственного голоса он вздрагивает, на глазах выступают слёзы — и не от смеха.

— Тут вот какие дела — до всей этой истории я только в этом и был хорош, — он разводит руками. — Я знал, как рисовать карандашом, как писать красками. Я считал, что моих умений хватит, чтобы зарабатывать этим на жизнь. А теперь я не… столько времени прошло, столько изменилось, и я не представляю, смогу ли их вернуть. И ведь я понимаю, что глупо этого бояться, конечно, я ведь теперь гораздо здоровее, и сильнее, и умнее, я совершил столько всего, чего и воображать не смел, и, если я не смогу, ну, не обязательно ведь тут же сдаваться. Нельзя всегда получать всё и сразу, правда? Но… я сейчас сижу здесь, и я не… я не знаю. Я не знаю, было ли этого достаточно, было ли достаточно того, что я сделал, чтобы оправдать все надежды, возложенные на меня, если до сих пор так много страдающих и в мире по-прежнему так много неправильного. Я всего лишь хочу почувствовать, что под всей этой оболочкой действительно я, тот самый я, и боже, как же это… глупо.

Он не уверен, сколько из этого понимает Дубина — и ему страшно представлять, сколько понимает Джарвис, — но Джарвис молчит, а Дубина изо всех сил прижимается к нему, наваливаясь своим немаленьким весом, и тихо что-то гудит. Под это гудение Стив и засыпает.

Его будит аромат кофе, и он, поморгав, обнаруживает перед собой удивлённого Тони.

— Так, ладно, Дубине уже больше восемнадцати, и его жизнь — его дело, но чтобы в мастерской? Серьёзно? Шалуны, — он улыбается Дубине, и тот осторожно сталкивает с себя руку Стива и издаёт что-то вроде механического аналога фырканья, прежде чем с полным достоинством вернуться на базу для зарядки. Стив садится, готовясь к вопросам и объяснениям — для которых он чувствует себя слишком слабаком и тугодумом — но Тони только вздыхает, вручает ему кружку, опускается рядом на диван и прихлёбывает из своей. — Раз уж, судя по всему, вы ничего не трогали, то, так и быть, можете жить. Хотя, к сведению, ты мог просто позвонить вместо того, чтобы требовать от Дубины тебя развлекать. Мне было невыносимо скучно. Япония, конечно, просто восхитительна, но японским бизнес-встречам далеко до восхитительных. Очень далеко.

А дальше он продолжает в том же духе: оживлённая болтовня обо всём и ни о чём, от возвышенного до нелепого. Вагаси, такояки, микроскопические полупроводники, странные и ужасные вендинговые автоматы, крохотные прекрасные садики, втиснутые между домов и за ними, манга, Куросава — и хотя бы в этот момент Стив может нерешительно вставить свой комментарий, спасибо Клинту, настоявшему на том, что он должен посмотреть «Семь самураев» и «Три негодяя в скрытой крепости» («Нет-нет, перестань, тебе же нравятся «Звёздные войны», ты обязан это увидеть, Лукас именно с них всё передирал!»). От того, как у глаз Тони собираются морщинки, от того, каким теплом веет от его колена и плеча, от того, как он порой ненароком касается руки Стива, всё потихоньку приходит в норму, хаос в голове уступает место привычному равновесию.

Вернувшись к себе, Стив снова берётся за краски и кисти, и теперь ему почему-то намного легче справляться с постоянными неверными мазками, которые нужно соскоблить, заново наложить и ещё раз откорректировать. Легче верить, что всё в итоге получится, если не опускать руки, а продвигаться вперёд, несмотря ни на что.

***

Они договариваются на неделе сходить в суши-бар; раз Стива не убедил рьяный энтузиазм Тони, то тут явно назревает необходимость испытать всё на собственном опыте.

— И хотя это не самый лучший способ попробовать суши — с учётом того, что тут слишком трудно достать самые классные ингредиенты, да к тому же многие американцы их просто боятся…

— По-моему, ты заранее ищешь оправдания, Старк, — ухмыляется Стив.

— ...аутентичнее ты на Манхэттене не найдёшь, — продолжает Тони, не обращая на него внимания, — и тем больше будет моё удовлетворение, когда ты признаешь, что я, как всегда, прав. Ну что, чувак со стальными яйцами, что выберешь: чтобы я сразу сказал тебе, что в каждом, или ты сначала попробуешь, а потом узнаешь, что съел? — в его глазах плещется лукавство.

— Ну-ну, как будто и не ты у нас в Башне самый переборчивый в еде, — хмыкает Стив. Осмотрев представленный ассортимент, он останавливается на чём-то наиболее сырого вида. Он не позволит обычному куску рыбы, вне зависимости от вкуса, испугать его.

Тони морщится:

— А вот и неправда, это Беннер.

— Он вегетарианец, а не капризуля, — Стив закрывает глаза, кусает — и изумлённо мычит. Контраст жирной рыбы, соли, хрустящих водорослей и мягкого риса приятно поражает. — И ему определённо стоит пожалеть о том, что он упускает, — проглотив, заканчивает он. — Ладно, признаю, это очень вкусно. Что там было?

— Магуро — тунец. Мне тоже он нравится, но с угрём мои любимые. Так что с тобой происходит, Стивен? — Тони подхватывает палочками ролл, уставясь на стол потемневшим взглядом.

— То же, что и всегда? — Стив наклоняет голову, искренне недоумевая, о чём речь. — А что?

— Ты просто… ты снова начал постоянно прятаться у себя в комнате, и я… Точно всё в порядке? — он поднимает глаза, и в них чудится какой-то вызов.

Первый порыв — начать защищаться, как всегда, с полуулыбкой признаёт Стив и делает глубокий вдох. Может, всё-таки уже пора отложить свой щит.

— Да. Да, точно. Я просто кое над чем работаю… рисую, если честно. Впервые взялся за краски со времён школы искусств, так что с результатом всё не очень понятно. Но, по-моему, я наконец-то нащупал, куда двигаться.

— Вот как, — Тони подталкивает к нему другой ролл и снова опускает голову. — А я… когда ты закончишь, можно мне будет посмотреть?

Стив сглатывает.

— Если хочешь, можешь посмотреть хоть сейчас, правда, до воплощения замысла там ещё весьма далеко. Вполне вероятно, что приблизиться и не выйдет, но если кто-то и сможет разглядеть первоначальную идею, то только ты.

Тони вскидывается, и от его неприкрытого удивления — от того, что он так и не понял, что Стив всегда рад видеть его рядом, — почти больно. А вот от пришедшего следом тепла в груди начинает тянуть уже по-настоящему: именно он, Стив, зажёг этот свет во взгляде Тони. 

— Непременно. Когда захочешь. Скажи, когда будешь готов.

***

Наташа узнаёт, что во время войны Стив научился вязать, самовольно присоединяется к нему в следующей поездке за нитками и просит научить её. Когда он спрашивает, зачем, она рассказывает, что увидела в подземке женщину с круговыми спицами, и у неё буквально дух захватило от восторга: это же совершенно невинный повод носить с собой две острые металлические палочки, соединённые между собой гибкой леской. Стив, радуясь тому, что в кои-то веки он будет объяснять, а не задавать вопросы, старается не слишком задумываться о мотивах Наташи. Найдя магазин рукоделия, они принимаются копаться в ошеломляюще разнообразной пряже бесчисленных цветов, и наконец Наташа выбирает себе голубовато-серую и лиловую — это будет шарф для Клинта.

Для первого урока они устраиваются в чайной лавке неподалёку; Стиву сперва приходится немного повозиться, но через несколько петель навык вспоминается — и тут же обнаруживается, что такими спицами, наверное, гораздо проще вязать носки и шапки. Без особых происшествий они набирают первый ряд, на втором Наташа умудряется упустить одну нужную и вывязать три лишних петли и тихо, но прочувствованно матерится по-русски. Стив криво ухмыляется:

— Кхм, Таша… — только Клинт зовёт её Нат, — если на родном языке тебе больше помогает, то продолжай, но если это исключительно для моего спокойствия, то не стоит. Дедушка Баки был русским, я пару-тройку раз действовал совместно с советскими солдатами, так что я хорошо тебя понимаю. Может, не все слова, но и остальные угадать несложно.

Наташа смущённо улыбается:

— Ой, я не хотела… ты просто в таких случаях всегда выглядишь так, словно тебе не по себе.

Он опускает взгляд:

— Правда? Это я ненамеренно. Ты можешь говорить, как тебе угодно, моё мнение о тебе от этого не изменится. Просто… я к этому не привык. Пока. До сих пор.

Она ерошит ему волосы, как, наверное, могла бы сделать сестра. Пугающая и замечательная старшая сестра.

— Ничего страшного. Вообще-то это даже мило.

Они заказывают себе новый чайник «Английского завтрака», Наташа более-менее постигает платочную вязку и старательно принимается за дело. Стив присматривает за ней одним глазом, но всё больше и больше погружается в свои мысли, уносясь более чем на полвека назад. На базе Стратегического научного резерва под Лондоном они бесконечно пили крепко-крепко заваренный чай с одним лишь намёком на сахар, порции которого тщательно выверялись. Во время того незабываемого жаркого поцелуя украдкой, когда они с Пегги стояли под крылом самолёта Шмидта, казалось, даже её губы отдавали этим чаем. И как восхитительно звучал её голос, как сводило с ума это сочетание резкости, хрипотцы и чёткости…

— Тебе стало грустно. Почему?

Стив, сжимая чашку в ладонях, с удивлением глядит на неё.

— Да не то чтобы грустно. Просто Лондон вспомнился. Чай там было гораздо проще раздобыть, чем кофе. Запахи, вкусы порой просто… переключают что-то в голове, и тогда накатывает.

Наташа неотрывно смотрит на свою чашку.

— Точно.

— А что тебе привиделось? — тихо спрашивает он. — Я не принуждаю, поделись, только если сама хочешь.

Она тяжело сглатывает и шепчет:

— Сама не знаю. Но вкус был только у того, что происходило на самом деле. Только у правды. Я помню… серые глаза, как подсвеченный лёд, и поцелуи со вкусом чая и лимона. Только лимона, без сахара.

Они покидают лавку, и Стив берёт Наташу за руку. Та вопросительно косится на него, но не сопротивляется.

У Баки были точно такие глаза, как она описывала. Изменчиво-серые, как небо с несущимися по нему облаками, когда дождь стеной.

Брюсу и Тору они приносят масалу, Филу — «Эрл Грей», Клинту, который как чёрт ладана избегает кофеина, чтобы руки не начали дрожать, — мятную смесь, а Тони, который презирает любые напитки на основе чая, но зато тот ещё сладкоежка, похлеще пятилетнего ребёнка — специальное рождественское печенье. Вскоре Стив направляется в магазин рукоделия за мягкой тёмно-коричневой шерстью, на которой не будет видно пятен от кофе или масла: Тони вечно жалуется на то, как холодно в Нью-Йорке. Стив вяжет ему перчатки без пальцев, чтобы не мешали играться с телефоном и другими гаджетами, и подбрасывает в карман пальто. Когда Тони их обнаруживает, они становятся более-менее постоянным предметом его гардероба, и Стив каждый раз, как видит их, незаметно улыбается.

***

Стив полагает, что вряд ли кто-то ещё знает, какой сегодня день. Хотя может и нет — если подумать, Коулсон почти наверняка в курсе — но все предусмотрительно ведут себя и разговаривают как обычно, и Стив благодарен им за это.

Тони работает в мастерской в полной тишине, без своей любимой музыки, и, когда Стив заходит, застывает. Однако тот не пытается ни завести беседу, ни приблизиться, просто устраивается на диване со стопкой книг под боком, и Тони расслабляется и возвращается к своим делам. Весь день, до самой глубокой ночи он молча трудится, пока не минует годовщина той роковой аварии, в которой погибли Мария и Говард Старк. Когда Тони наконец присоединяется к Стиву на диване, то ловит на себе испытующий взгляд и только качает головой. Стив кивает, обнимает его одной рукой и шепчет:

— Дай своим глазам немного отдохнуть.

Он начинает читать вслух «Основание» Азимова, затёртую до дыр книжку. Тони едва не до рассвета сидит рядом, прежде чем немного встрепенуться:

— Как удивительно слушать научную фантастику в исполнении человека, который, когда мы дрались не на жизнь, а на смерть, что-то там вякал по поводу электричества, на котором работает хэлликариер.

— А чего ты хотел от простого бруклинского парня, Тони? И вообще, для того чтобы наслаждаться историей, не нужно знать, как летает космический корабль.

Тони фыркает.

— Я проголодался. Наверное. А ты?

— Давай поедим, конечно.

Они готовят себе блинчики, яичницу с беконом и кофе и с головой погружаются в многочасовое обсуждение книг: Кларка и Толкиена, Гибсона и Доктороу, Уильямса и Геймана. Стив обнаруживает, что Тони гораздо проще переносит чужую заботу, если увлечь его чем-нибудь интересным.

Позже Стив рисует для Фила Клинта в образе Леголаса — его на это натолкнула дискуссия о Толкиене, Тони точно будет смеяться. У локтя стоит кружка кофе, и Стив отрешённо задумывается, когда успел так пристраститься к его вкусу, что стал предпочитать его остальным.

***

Он уверен на все сто процентов, что не с тем человеком завёл этот разговор. Точно так же он уверен, что больше ни у кого из его знакомых нет соответствующего опыта, чтобы посмотреть на происходящее под нужным углом, — так что особого выбора нет. Интернет, конечно, прекрасная штука, но Стив чувствует, что это лучше обсуждать вживую. 

Вне зависимости от того, насколько это смущает.

— Ты же не всерьёз. — Стив прячет лицо в ладонях, и Бартон сочувственно поглаживает его по спине. — Ладно, понял, всерьёз. Вау. Даже не знаю, впечатляет меня больше или расстраивает, насколько подло жизнь тебя натянула. Ну правда, Капитан Америка, который никогда…

— Не никогда, — Стив показывает полыхающее румянцем лицо. — Только без… этого. Ну, там… руки. Рот. А не… понимаешь?

— Коитус? Совокупление? Проникновение? Сношение? — с готовностью подсказывает Клинт. — Слушай, по-моему, не стоит тебе этим заниматься, пока ты даже не способен произнести это вслух. — У него подрагивают уголки губ.

— Ну, я просто… боже, об этом просто не принято было говорить! Особенно в армии!

— Добро пожаловать в 2012 год, Стив… так, стоп-стоп-стоп. Давай назад. Что это за «особенно в армии»? — у Клинта глаза загораются от любопытства. — Дай догадаюсь, никто не спрашивал, а ты, естественно, не говорил?

Стив уже достаточно читал об этом, поэтому сразу улавливает отсылку и кивает:

— Да, что-то вроде того. Ты же представляешь, каково на передовой — вокруг практически всегда есть другие люди, остаться наедине редко удаётся. То, что у нас получилось хотя бы это, и так было невыразимой удачей, а о… чём-то ином и думать не приходилось. Меня бы наверняка не уволили, слишком уж сильно во мне нуждались, лишних скандалов никому не хочется. А вот его… если бы возникли хоть малейшие подозрения обо мне, о нас, он бы вылетел с позором. Это в лучшем случае, в худшем — какая-нибудь военная психушка или Ливенворт [30]. Ну и нельзя забывать, что разнообразные сочетания постоянных опасностей, грязи, голода, ран — а порой и всего этого разом — возможностей нам не добавляли.

Клинт присвистывает.

— Ясно-понятно, теперь твоя проблема из прошлого вырисовывается гораздо чётче. Однако мы живём в настоящем, и я правильно думаю, что, благодаря кое-чему, кхм, она снова стала для тебя актуальной? — он усмехается, и Стив закатывает глаза, но не протестует. — Как бы мне ни хотелось считать, что ты решился доверить мне свою честь — и, предупреждая твой вопрос, Фил совсем, вот ни капли не расстроится, если я ему расскажу все-все-все детали…

— О боже, Клинт, слишком много информации, — Стив прикрывает глаза рукой, изо всех сил пытаясь не воображать, как Клинт рассказывает Филу. Нет, вот просто — нет.

Клинт ухмыляется и оживлённо продолжает:

— ...я полагаю, дело всё-таки не в этом. Так что давай, жги, что тебе там хотелось узнать? Позиция сверху, позиция снизу, смазка? Если честно, тут сложно преуменьшить её важность, чем раньше вспомнить и чем чаще применять, тем лучше.

— М-да, я сейчас просто уползу куда-нибудь в угол и там умру.

— Да ладно тебе. Определённо, было бы куда хуже, спроси ты Брюса. Или Тора. Или Наташу…

Стив уже не сомневается, что нормальный цвет кожи к нему никогда не вернётся.

Разговор выходит долгим, предельно откровенным, порой до истерики смешным и пугающим. Несколько часов спустя Стив садится за свой стол и долго смотрит на до сих пор лежащий на нём диск, подаренный Тони, — а ведь все песни давно уже перенесены на планшет. Потом он достаёт болванку цвета красный металлик, выводит на ней синим маркером: «Искренне рады пригласить вас на открытие галереи Роджерса сегодня в 7 часов вечера», — вставляет в дисковод и запускает программу, чтобы записать выбранный плейлист. Этот диск он оставит на столе Тони — такой жест стал возможен гораздо позже его падения в ледяную воду, и всё равно уже ужасно устарел. Тем не менее это как любовное письмо, только лучше — вместо неловких невнятных слов в нём будет прекрасная лирика, идеально передающая чувства. Стиву кажется, что вряд ли он сам наберётся достаточно мужества, чтобы высказать всё, что хочется, глядя Тони в лицо. 

Да, так гораздо лучше. Стив обожает высокие технологии. 

***

Тони неотрывно смотрит на законченную стену, и Стив смущённо сглатывает в тишине. Бруклинский мост свободно парит в воздухе, сорванный с опор и раздробленный, и его искорёженнные, перекрученные балки кажутся тревожным намёком на человеческие кости. На фоне Стив попытался с максимальной точностью изобразить незнакомые туманности и галактики, кишевшие за окошком портала: тьму над мостом словно бы взрезают тонкие линии, которые обнажают скрытые слои краски: золотую, зелёную, красную, фиолетовую. Под каждой линией светящимися буквами на латыни указано название: Стрелец, Чёрная Вдова, Янус, Громовержец. К одной из колонн моста привалилась небольшая фигурка: голова откинута назад, лицо залито светом так, что черт не разглядеть; всего через пролёт от этой фигурки обломанные перила бессмысленно тянутся к следу кометы, исчезающему в разверзшейся внизу бездне. А на переднем плане безжалостным бело-голубым инопланетным солнцем сияет дуговой реактор. Цвет лучей переходит сперва в золотой, потом в алый, пока наконец они не гаснут во тьме; и тем не менее тысячи почти невидимых мазков включают мост в ореол этой звезды, выводят на её орбиту, останавливая падение. 

— Боже, я не… я не знаю, что сказать, — у Тони хриплый, почти сердитый голос.

— Ты не обязан… ну, если это не…

— Если ты сейчас скажешь, что не так уж это и хорошо, я тебе врежу так, что ты надолго запомнишь. Господи.

Стив заливается румянцем до корней волос:

— Я… я никогда раньше такого не делал, не пытался передать что-то исключительно важное для меня, то, что само рвётся наружу. Я даже не думал… на это тяжело смотреть.

— От самого лучшего всегда больно, — Тони так и стоит, не отводя взгляда. — Только оно и может пробиться так глубоко.

— Тони… — он сперва собирается запротестовать, но когда Тони поворачивается к нему — и в его глазах что-то жуткое, совершенно лютое — просто повторяет: — Тони.

— Не смей. Вот просто не смей. Не говори мне, что болеть не должно и что ты не хочешь причинять мне боль. Только не ври.

— И не думал. Хотел сказать, да ладно тебе, ты же круче некуда, тебя одно удовольствие поддевать за живое, — его трясет, адреналин снова поёт внутри, как когда-то, много лет назад, и он ждёт. Поцелуй Тони — как удар, они сперва стукаются зубами, потом он кусает нижнюю губу Стива, вцепляется в волосы, притягивая к себе. Стив толкает его назад, жадно и грубо лапает и подставляет ладонь как раз вовремя, не давая впечататься головой в стену. Тони яростно дёргает его за рубашку.

— Сними, сними-сними-сними, почему на тебе всегда так много одежды, чёрт!

— Кто бы говорил, Старк, — выдыхает Стив, возясь с его ширинкой. Тони почти бережно прикусывает его шею, а потом пуговицы дождём летят на пол — это он теряет терпение и срывает со Стива рубашку через голову. Стив стонет: Тони проходится ногтями по его бокам, потом там же оглаживает, запускает ладони в его джинсы, добираясь до задницы. — Чем тебе рубашка-то не угодила?

— Встала на моём пути, — Тони оставляет засос на его ключице, и у Стива проносится смутная мысль: «Да я же влюбился в вампира!» — но он тут же забывает обо всём, кроме этих рук, этого рта, этих пронзительных тёмных глаз. Под их взглядом он чувствует себя полностью обнажённым, всё наносное смывается, и остаётся один Стив, давным-давно похороненный под прочной оболочкой Кэпа. Его охватывает понимание, что Тони всегда видел самую его суть, не обращая внимания на дарёную внешность. Это озарение бросает его на колени, он сжимает бёдра Тони и тычется носом в член, туго натянувший бельё.

— Стив, — Тони не то чтобы вскрикивает, но в его голосе слышится откровенная мольба, — ты не…

О да, он — да. Он обхватывает его член губами прямо сквозь ткань, прежде чем стянуть трусы.

Это, в общем-то, нехило пугает — Стив предпочитает не думать о том, сколько таких раз было у Тони — в отличие от него самого — но Тони глотает воздух, и стонет, как будто его никогда так раньше не ласкали, подаётся бёдрами вперёд, путается пальцами в волосах Стива, не понукая — но непрестанно поглаживая и ероша. Он сбивчиво, отрывисто подбадривает Стива, подсказывает, что и как:

— О боже, вот так, да, давай, хорошо, так.. о да. Да! Языком, именно, вот так, чёрт, малыш, да, ещё… 

Стив, воодушевлённый, засовывает палец себе в рот — одновременно с членом Тони — и, хорошенько смочив, проникает им внутрь Тони; когда он достигает нужной точки, Тони дёргается и ахает. От этого звука, этого жадного мучительного выдоха, Стив и сам не может сдержать блаженной дрожи, и принимается сосать сильнее и глубже. Его прикосновения становятся увереннее, сохраняя при этом осторожность. Стив вбирает член Тони почти до конца — получается у него на удивление легко — и рефлекторно сглатывает его сперму. Это определённо стоит того: ощущать, как Тони трясёт, слышать, как он снова и снова произносит одно только имя Стива, словно забыв все остальные слова. Тони практически до него не дотрагивается, разве что продолжает поглаживать по волосам, и всё же одним лишь усилием воли Стив удерживается от того, чтобы не провалиться в оргазм следом за ним.

— Боже, — с запинкой выговаривает Тони. Когда Стив немного отстраняется и встречается с ним взглядом, у него снова дёргаются бедра, и он прикусывает губу. — О святый боже, ты слишком жесток. По-моему, я только что кончил во второй раз, а моё тело для этого не предназначено, кое-кому из нас, не будем уточнять, требуется время на восстановление, и как ты, чёрт побери, можешь быть таким прекрасным, что это даже больно?

— Триумф инженерной мысли, — Стив немного хрипит, и у Тони явно идут мурашки по коже.

— У тебя и до этого всё было, иначе просто не над чем было бы работать. В кровать, Стив. Дай мне прикоснуться к тебе. Как же сильно я хочу к тебе прикоснуться.

— И я этого хочу, — шепчет Стив и, пошатываясь, встаёт, пока Тони выступает из перепутавшихся трусов и джинсов. Стив испытывает непреодолимое желание выжечь эту картину у себя в мозгу, перенести её на холст, чтобы сохранить и после того, как его самого не станет, эту тёплую оливковую кожу и грустные карие глаза, посеребрившиеся виски, лёгкие морщинки от улыбок и недовольных гримас, изящество стройного тела и мощь крепких мышц. Гибкость и атлетичность, следы времени и ран равно свидетельствуют о решимости и энергичности Тони; к его редким неудачам всегда приковывается всеобщее внимание, и Стив жалеет, что так долго не замечал — все эти промахи лишь следствие того, что взвалил он на себя слишком много. Стив мечтает нарисовать карту на коже Тони как зримое воплощение земного шара, лежащего на его плечах, — сперва пальцами и языком, а потом, когда-нибудь, ручкой и чернилами.

— Что ты видишь, когда смотришь на меня так? — Тони подталкивает Стива к кровати и ловко и аккуратно уже его высвобождает из джинсов и белья. Прежний животный отчаянный голод сменяется сосредоточенностью; у Стива перехватывает дыхание, когда Тони садится на него верхом и разглядывает, как особенно интересный механизм, который нужно понять, чтобы разобрать.

— Тебя, — выдавливает Стив: длинные пальцы начинают порхать по нему, как по чертежу, и Тони чуть смещается назад, чтобы проехаться пахом по его члену. — Просто тебя.

Хитро ухмыляясь, Тони щиплет огрубевшими подушечками соски Стива, заставляя его выгнуться над кроватью.

— Я тут подумал… — мурлычет он, склоняется так, как просто невозможно склониться, и сперва трётся щекой, покрытой чудесной царапающейся щетиной, об один сосок, а потом облизывает другой. В ответ на оба действия Стив вздрагивает и стонет. — Боже, как же ты выглядишь, как краснеешь всем телом… Чертовски аппетитно. — Тони приподнимается, завладевает ртом Стива, вырывая очередной сдавленный выдох. — Барнсу очень, очень повезло.

— Не так, как повезёт тебе, Тони. Я хочу, — он облизывает губы, — хочу тебя. Впервые… возьми меня. Или я возьму тебя, если тебе этого больше хочется, если так больше нравится.

Тони закрывает глаза:

— Так, дай мне секундочку на перезагрузку, санта-мария-донна-лючия, ты только что одновременно разбил мне сердце и сломал мозг. К счастью, дублирующая церебральная зона в моих штанах осталась в полной боеготовности.

Стив даже не знает, смеяться ему, плакать или ругаться от такой реакции. За неимением лучшего ответа он шлёпает Тони по заднице:

— Между прочим, гений-миллиардер-плейбой-филантроп, ты уже давно не в штанах.

— И это невероятная удача для нас обоих, художник-герой-суперсолдат-гуманист, — урчит Тони. — Иначе мне было бы гораздо сложнее оседлать этот возмутительно впечатляющий член. Интересно, такой побочный эффект был предусмотрен?

Стив, пожалуй, впервые за свою сознательную жизнь откровенно скулит от образов, всплывающих в голове, и от того, с какой увлечённой страстностью смотрит на него Тони, когда говорит это. Тони впитывает в себя этот беспомощный звук, наклоняясь за новым поцелуем. 

— Это не побочный эффект, это не… — запинается Стив, — это, пожалуй, единственное… что не изменилось.

— Что ж, боже благослови хорошие гены, — Тони трётся носом о его нос. — У тебя есть смазка? Пожалуйста, скажи, что у тебя есть смазка.

— В тумбочке, — бормочет Стив, улучив момент между быстрыми дразнящими укусами Тони, и вздрагивает всем телом, когда его целуют в закрытые веки. Стив мгновенно распахивает глаза: Тони сползает в сторону, чтобы дотянуться до вышеупомянутой тумбочки, попутно скользнув по его члену, и Стив думает, что сейчас просто сдохнет от неудовлетворённости, если Тони не поторопится. — Старк, ты пытаешься убить меня?

— Боже, ты очарователен. Не припоминаю, чтобы кто-то с таким пылом стремился трахнуть меня, со времён… да вообще никогда такого не было. Хочешь помочь? — Тони щедро выдавливает холоднющую смазку на живот Стива, который содрогается от неожиданности. — Прежде чем допускать её до моего зада, нужно согреть, — невинно поясняет Тони, потом лениво водит по ней пальцем — от издевательски лёгкого давления у Стива в глазах темнеет — и со вздохом проникает им внутрь себя. — Вот так намного лучше.

— Ты точно пытаешься убить меня, — ворчит Стив и, как в лихорадке, торопливо добавляет: — Ты вроде упоминал, что я могу помочь?

— Хочешь побыть не только обогревателем? Отлично, мне же меньше работы, — Тони снисходительно улыбается, пока Стив старательно занимается смазкой, но когда его выгибает от собственных прикосновений, улыбка слетает с лица Тони, уступая место хищному желанию. — М-м-м, — тянет Тони, чувствуя медленное, осторожное движение внутри. Его член уже почти твёрд. — Хорошо. Х-ха-а, да, именно так, а теперь разведи. Ты правда никогда ещё не был снизу? Потому что такое ощущение, что ты точно знаешь, что делаешь — совсем как когда ты мне отсасывал.

— Я… тренировался на себе, — сдавленно выдыхает он, когда Тони подаётся навстречу. — Хотел… заранее представлять, куда и как.

Тони хлопает ресницами:

— Ты же не осознаёшь, насколько это чертовски горячо прозвучало? Хочу, чтобы потом ты мне показал, как ты себя ласкаешь, что тебе нравится. А пока вставь ещё один, малыш, пожалуйста, — он прикусывает губу, когда Стив вытаскивает пальцы, добавляет смазки — и охает, и сам насаживается обратно, крутя задницей. — Чёрт побери, с этим ничто не сравнится, это так сильно, словно наполняет до краёв. Даже пугает, настолько хорошо. Я тоже дам тебе это почувствовать, когда трахну тебя, но конкретно сейчас я как самый эгоистичный из всех эгоистов так рад, что буду первым. Ты выглядишь так… если бы Микеланджело рисовал порно, то я бы сказал, что ты сошёл с его полотен.

— Ну… спасибо? — он протестующе вскрикивает, а потом стонет: Тони отстраняется, чтобы покрыть смазкой его член, и, осторожно и медленно примериваясь, вводит его в себя. Стив чуть не до синяков стискивает его бёдра, и Тони, открыв рот и зажмурившись, откидывает голову назад. Возможно, Микеланджело тут и ни при чём, но для Стива это самое настоящее произведение искусства: что вид, что ощущения невероятны и вместе с тем сокрушительны. — Тони, проклятье, Тони!

— Ш-ш-ш, — у Тони беспечный и одновременно напряжённый голос. — Можешь минуту не двигаться, Стив? Так классно, так охрененно, но у меня давно уже не было, кхм, несколько лет, да, именно, лет, а ты… м-м-м… чёрт, наконец. Вау.

Стив заставляет себя распахнуть глаза.

— Тони, я не хочу сделать тебе больно…

— Ты и не сделаешь. Больно не будет. Просто дай мне секундочку, — Тони глубоко вдыхает, со сверкающими глазами наклоняется за поцелуем, и их обоих встряхивает от того, как меняется угол. Отвердевший член Тони трётся о живот Стива. — Так. Теперь, если что, можешь двигаться. Я, например, больше точно терпеть не буду, — Тони развратно ухмыляется, часто и рвано дыша: Стив размеренно и уверенно подкидывает бёдра вверх, подстраиваясь под его движения, постепенно чуть изменяя положение, пока не находит тот ритм и ту глубину, чтобы Тони ахал на каждый толчок. Ладонью он обхватывает член Тони и начинает дрочить, желая подарить ему такие же приятные ощущения. — И к сведению, я бы сам ни за что не догадался, что это твой первый раз, если бы ты не сказал, матерь божья, тебе что, всё так хорошо удается?

— Я сломал кассу самообслуживания в гастрономе, — возражает Стив. — Я ненавижу эти японские палочки. Я не умею танцевать. И… о чёрт, Тони… я никак не могу наловчиться играть… в шутеры от первого лица…

Тони от удивления взрывается смехом, перемежая его неловкими короткими поцелуями. Лучше этого ничего и быть не может. У Стива зрение по краям мутнеет, он сжимает в кулаке простынь и с громким хриплым криком кончает. Тони кусает его за плечо, вызывая еще одну яркую вспышку; горячие брызги ложатся на кожу Стива, и Тони, совершенно обессилев, содрогается и ловит ртом воздух.

— Я ног не чувствую, — вскоре произносит он, — если бы я собирался когда-нибудь двинуться с места, вот была бы проблема. Хотя всё равно, чёрт, придется, если я сейчас не смогу, поутру будет туго.

— Правда? — Стив честно откроет глаза, вот честно. Через минуту.

— Что не сделаешь ради любви, — ворчит Тони, явно готовясь привстать, — хотя с учётом того, что я лишил девственности Капитана Америку, тут…

— Тони, — Стив мгновенно приходит в себя и впивается в Тони внимательным взглядом. — Повтори.

Тони, кажется, поражён не меньше Стива. Он вздёргивает плечи:

— Это точно необходимо? Ты наверняка с первого раза всё услышал.

Стив улыбается и смаргивает из-за появившегося жжения в глазах:

— Нет. Необходимости нет. Я тоже тебя люблю.

— Я искренне надеюсь, что потом это будет не так странно слышать. Нам ведь необязательно зацикливаться на этом, да? Мы же не начнём постоянно, ну, говорить такое?

— Ты и так постоянно это говоришь, просто не вслух. Ничего страшного. Если бы я хотел иного, мне был бы нужен другой человек. А это не так.

— Ладно. Хорошо. Встаю, — Тони исчезает в ванной. Когда он возвращается и прижимается к плечу Стива лицом, оно подозрительно холодное — словно он долго плескал в него ледяной водой, глядя на себя в зеркало. Однако руки, нежно вытирающие Стива и собственнически обнимающие его, совершенно точно не холодные и не колеблющиеся. Они точно такие, к каким он привык.

— Я люблю тебя, — шепчет Тони через несколько минут, дождавшись, пока Стив, по его мнению, не отрубился. У Стива чуть рот не трескается от широченной улыбки.

***

Кони-Айленд одновременно тот и не тот, каким Стив его помнит. Бауэри [31] фактически исчез: вместо многочисленных залов игровых автоматов, цирковых шоу и хучи-кучи [32] тут красуется лишь парочка знакомых зданий с разноцветными афишами, уже, скорее, играющих роль музеев. Если только это и осталось, то теперь понятно, почему все считали, что Стива шокируют стриптизёрши и бомжи, — знания о прошлом Кони-Айленда теперь можно получить только из фильмов да пьес Юджина О’Нила. Стадиона Кейспан-парк [33] тут раньше не было, но, в отличие от большинства новых построек, от него возникает такое ощущение, словно он мог стоять здесь с давних пор: ни стиль, ни размеры отторжения не вызывают. Стив улыбается и прикусывает губу — ему вспоминается Эббетс [34]. Может, на этом стадионе ему будет привычнее смотреть игры, чем в отдельной ложе Тони на Сити-филд, прекрасно расположенной и щедро обставленной: в ней Стиву кажется, что он сидит перед телевизором, а не присутствует на матче вживую. В какой-нибудь выходной, когда они не будут спасать мир, он обязательно придёт сюда поболеть за «Сайклонов». 

Впрочем, изменилось не всё: колесо обозрения и «парашютный прыжок» по-прежнему возвышаются над линией горизонта, деревянный тротуар всё так же извивается вдоль пляжа. Ну и, конечно, неизменно манят к себе старейшие действующие русские горки в Америке — та причина, по которой они сюда и пришли.

Баки обожал их. У Стив сохранилась в памяти только благодарность за то, что в своё время его стошнило уже после выхода с треклятого аттракциона — иначе он бы просто сгорел со стыда (а ему и так было нелегко). И всё же смех и веселые крики Баки стоили и пережитой неловкости за ущербное здоровье, и двадцати пяти центов. Когда они падали с сорокапятифутовой высоты на скорости шестьдесят миль в час, с Баки словно ветром сдуло груз заботы о матери, сёстрах и одном печальном недоразумении — по совместительству его лучшем друге. Ради этого Стив, если бы у него были деньги, скатался бы ещё добрую сотню раз; однако, хотя как минимум ещё на одну поездку у него хватало, Баки не позволил тратиться. А вернуться сюда… после… возможности уже не было.

— Серьёзно? — Тони вскидывает брови так, что они приподнимаются над нелепо окрашенными — и столь же нелепо дорогими — солнечными очками.

— Серьёзно, — Стив улыбается загадочно и непонятно, и Тони вздыхает.

— Ладно, хорошо. Но потом я отведу тебя поужинать чем-нибудь нормальным, не хот-догами, договорились?

— Какой же ты сноб, — ласково укоряет его Стив. 

Несмотря на то, что Тони доводилось водить машины «Формулы-1», летать на сверхзвуковых экспериментальных аппаратах и носиться в броне Железного человека, он всё равно рефлекторно распахивает глаза и не может сдержать обречённой улыбки, когда они преодолевают первую высоту и начинается спуск. Стив вскидывает руки и смеётся вместе с ним.

После оказывается, что в карих глазах таится приятное изумление:

— Должен признаться, Стив, поскольку у меня не было твоего полудикого бруклинского детства и обыденной американской юности, для меня это первый раз.

Стив недоверчиво моргает:

— Что… правда? Ты никогда не был на русских горках? Ты, самый настоящий адреналиновый наркоман?

— Ни Говард, ни Мария не находили особой прелести в парках аттракционов. В школе-интернате с развлечениями тоже было не особо, а если при этом поступить в колледж в 14 лет, то начинаешь слегка параноить, чтобы не дай бог не выставить себя ещё младше, чем ты есть на самом деле. А потом у меня вроде как появилась компания, которой нужно управлять, волнующие задачки, требующие приложения моего гения, и всё такое прочее. Ну правда, я вырос, под рукой у меня всегда были Феррари, чего ещё мне могло не хватать? Так что вот. Как-то так. Стив Роджерс забрал мою невинность на горках, и это было просто охренительно. Давай ещё прокатимся? Несколько раз.

Когда они возвращаются в очередь, Стив мысленно слышит тёплый грубоватый голос Баки:

— Вот видишь, сопляк, я всегда знал, что в тебе что-то такое есть.

 **Примечания переводчика:**  
[1] Крегслист — популярный в Америке сайт электронных объявлений, примерно как наш Avito.  
[2] Джентрификация — реконструкция и обновление строений в прежде не фешенебельных городских кварталах, в результате чего происходит повышение среднего уровня доходов населения района за счёт смены жителей с низкими доходами более состоятельными.  
[3] . _..Дуганов больше нет в Бэк-Бэе, как нет и Сколлей-сквер, где Тим до войны работал вышибалой в «Кроуфорде»_.  
Бэк-Бэй — район Бостона, известный своими улицами с викторианскими домами, которые считаются одним из наиболее хорошо сохранившихся образцов американского градостроительства 19 века, а также многочисленными архитектурными памятниками и культурными учреждениями.  
Площадь Сколлей-сквер была одной из наиболее красочных площадей в Бостоне. Существовала с 1838 по 1962 год, потом район, в котором она находилась, был практически полностью перестроен. Теперь на её месте расположен Правительственный центр с судами, государственными и местными органами управления и станцией метро.  
«Кроуфорд» был отелем и рестораном, где проходили в том числе бурлеск-шоу. Располагался на Сколлей-сквер и также был снесён в рамках реновации этого района в 1962 году.  
[4] Фенуэй-парк — бейсбольный стадион в Бостоне. Действует с 1912 года; является старейшим стадионом, на котором проходят матчи Главной лиги бейсбола.  
[5] _Тони же достаётся открытка с домом Ревира: «Что-то новенькое, когда его построили?»._  
Дом Ревира — самый старый дом Бостона, когда-то принадлежал герою войны за независимость Полу Ревиру. Открытка Стива — на самом деле просто шутка «для своих».  
[6] Ди-Си — обиходное название Вашингтона, сокращённое от District Columbia («Округ Колумбия»).  
[7] Говардский университет — исторически «чёрный» частный университет в Вашингтоне.  
[8] «Уборщики и поэты» — одновременно ресторан, книжный магазин, театр и зал отдыха. Позиционирует себя как заведение для писателей, мыслителей, актёров и деятелей прогрессивных социальных и политических движений Америки.  
[9] Бенье — вид мучных сладостей. Выглядеть могут по-разному, главная же особенность заключается в том, что бенье жарятся во фритюре, причём начинка составляет основной объём, а тесто служит ей лишь оболочкой.  
[10] «Laissez les bon temps roulez!» (иск. франц.) — «Пусть настанут хорошие времена!». Фраза в ходу в Луизиане и на южном побережье США, это традиционное восклицание во время празднования Марди-Гра. Она широко известна в Америке, а вот во франкоговорящих странах о ней практически не знают.  
[11] Уэвос ранчерос — острая испано-мексикано-американская яичница, может подаваться завёрнутой в тортилью.  
[12] _И знаешь что, Люси, тебе придется подробно объяснить…_  
Отсылка к телевизионному шоу «Я люблю Люси» 50-х годов, в котором главная героиня Люси постоянно влипает в неприятности, и когда её муж Рик узнает об очередном происшествии, то всегда предлагает ей начать с объяснений.  
[13] _...в итоге он посылает Тони две: сфинкса с лицом Джозефа Смита и парня с брюками «в кирпичик»_.  
На эти две забавные скульптуры можно полюбоваться на [официальном сайте](http://gilgalgarden.org/). Для информации, Джозеф Смит — основатель и первый президент Церкви Иисуса Христа Святых последних дней, более известной как церковь мормонов.  
[14] Кукурузный дворец — это действительно самый настоящий дворец в Южной Дакоте, чья внешняя отделка целиком сделана из кукурузы. Мекка для американских туристов с 1892 года.  
[15] Полное имя Снуки — Николь Элизабет Полицци. Это американская медиа-персона, участница реалити-шоу Jersey Shore. Какое-то время ходила примерно такая же оранжевая, как Дональд Трамп, спасибо искусственному загару.  
[16] Коктейль «Манхэттен» — виски, вермут, биттер «Ангостура», смешать и украсить вишней мараскино или цедрой лимона.  
[17] «Фуд Нетворк» — американский кулинарный канал.  
[18] _Только хотел добавить, что Таша предпочитает «Тумстоун»._  
Игра слов: Tombstone — это действительно марка пива, но в переводе на русский это буквально означает «могильная плита».  
[19] Маленькая Италия — бывший район компактного проживания выходцев из Италии на Манхэттене. Известен, кроме всего прочего, итальянскими ресторанами и магазинами.  
[20] _Дорогая, ты должна дать мне понять…_  
Первая строчка песни The Clash — [Should I Stay Or Should I Go](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RK34uNGvMbs).  
[21] _...Тут у нас есть немного Британского вторжения, Новая волна… о мой бог, Бартон, Journey, да ладно?_  
_— Пошёл ты, Старк, всем, у кого есть душа, нравится «Не переставай верить»..._  
_— Ну уж нет, я совершенно уверен, что Journey — это как раз отсутствие души, за душой обращайтесь к Марвину Гэю._  
Британское вторжение — музыкальное явление середины — второй половины шестидесятых, когда британская рок-музыка начала доминировать как в национальных, так и в международных (в основном американских) чартах. Началось, как несложно догадаться, с The Beatles.  
Новая волна — музыкальное направление поп- и рок-музыки конца семидесятых — середины восьмидесятых, во многом опирающееся на панк-рок. The Clash как раз относятся к новой волне.  
Journey — успешная американская рок-группа восьмидесятых годов. Упомянутую песню Don’t Stop Believing можно послушать [здесь](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VcjzHMhBtf0).  
Марвин Гэй — американский певец, наряду со Стиви Уандером стоявший у истоков современного ритм-энд-блюза.  
[22] C-рацион в базовом наборе включал в себя три консервированных блюда: тушёнку, рубленое мясо (вроде азу или гуляша) и свинину с бобами.  
[23] Лолкот — макро-снимок одного или нескольких котов с, как правило, идиосинкратической и грамматически неверной подписью. Этот мем пришёл, как и много всего остального хорошего, с 4chan — самого популярного англоязычного анонимного имиджборда, т.е. веб-форума с возможностью прикрепления к сообщениям графических файлов.  
[24] Ramones — американская панк-рок-группа, одни из первых исполнителей панк-рока. Забавное совпадение: их песня Blitzkreig Bop является заглавной к фильму «Человек-паук: Возвращение домой».  
[25] _...а Тони бормочет: «Неполадка с оружием, ой, опасная утечка»_.  
Отсылка к сцене из четвёртого эпизода «Звездных войн», когда Люк и Хан спасают Лею со «Звезды смерти».  
[26] Великое поколение — собирательное название поколения американцев, которые воспитывались во времена Великой депрессии и пережили Вторую мировую войну.  
[27] . _..катушки медной и золотой проволоки номер 10, 15 и 24… чертежи по стандарту ASME размера D…_  
В США для маркирования толщины проводов используется стандарт AWG, где меньшему числовому значению соответствует более толстый провод. Так, номер 10 соответствует примерно 2,5 мм, 15 — 1,6 мм, 24 — 0,5 мм.  
Для маркирования формата бумаги соответственно используется стандарт ANSI, чей формат D немногим отличается от привычного нам формата А1.  
ASME — это американское общество инженеров-механиков, профессиональная некоммерческая организация, которая является одним из крупнейших в мире издателей технических стандартов.  
[28] Полулетальная доза — минимальная доза облучения, вызывающая гибель половины членов облученной группы.  
[29] _Мститель, чтоб его, ну что ты будешь делать…_  
Отсылка к событиям комикса Defenders: у упоминаемых в фике злодеев действительно есть за что точить зуб на Тора, именно он в своё время посадил их в тюрьму.  
[30] Ливенворт — старейшая (открылась в 1875 году) в Америке военная тюрьма максимального уровня безопасности.  
[31] Бауэри когда-то был одним из самых известных районов Западного Брайтона. Это были шумные улочки, заполненные всевозможными развлекательными заведениями; самый настоящий злачный квартал, куда полиция не часто заглядывала.  
[32] Хучи-кучи — собирательное название для провокационных эротических танцев, чем-то похожих на танец живота. Первое исполнение зафиксировано в середине девятнадцатого века; к началу же двадцатого века хучи-кучи в Нью-Йорке стали даже популярнее канкана. Спад популярности произошёл во время Второй мировой войны.  
[33] Кейспан-парк — бейсбольный стадион, недавно был переименован, только не смейтесь, в Эм-Си-Ю-парк (MCU Park). К кинематографической вселенной Марвел не имеет никакого отношения, обычное совпадение.  
[34] Эббетс-филд — бейсбольный стадион в Бруклине, существовал с 1913 по 1960 годы. Был домашним стадионом «Бруклин Доджерс».

**Author's Note:**

>  **Примечания автора:**  
>  1\. Я намеренно оставила за скобками содержание упомянутых в тексте плейлистов, чтобы читатели могли подключить своё воображение; мои версии лежат [здесь](http://lazyscience.tumblr.com/post/27606303970/mixes-for-it-will-only-accelerate). Если кому интересно, именно под микс Тони для Стива я писала этот фик.  
> 2\. Я наградила Стива тягой к сюрреализму, потому что в конце тридцатых годов в Нью-Йорке в этом жанре появлялось много чего интересного и восхитительного. Кроме того, сюрреалистам не чужды были идеи социальной справедливости и уничтожения общественных барьеров.  
> 3\. Этот фик вполне согласуется с Show Us The Maps (другой фик этого автора — прим.пер.), где в фокусе отношения Стива с Баки и Стива с Пегги, но в принципе его можно считать и отдельной вселенной.
> 
> Следующие два пункта можно игнорировать, если вы не столь придирчивы, как я:  
> 4\. Марвел не умеет в историю, или Почему я по большей части игнорирую бумажки, показанные нам в фильмах, часть первая. Согласно «Первому Мстителю», отец Стива участвовал в Первой мировой, и его определили в сто седьмой пехотный (вот это кстати может быть правдой, те, кого завербовали в Бруклине, оказывались в двадцать седьмой роте этого полка — [Вояки О’Райана](http://www.oryansroughnecks.org/history.html)). Однако к 9 мая 1918 года сто седьмой ещё даже не отплыл в Европу, они до июля 1918 года не участвовали в боевых действиях, кроме того, не сталкивались с ипритом (официальная причина смерти отца Стива) до битвы на Сомме в конце сентября — начале октября того же года. Так что дата смерти, указанная Марвел в [досье Стива](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m5nj0vkPye1rqiczzo3_1280.jpg) — 8 мая 1918 года — это какая-то лажа. Либо отец сражался в рядах сто седьмого, либо пал в бою 8 мая, совместить это никак нельзя. В моем хэдканоне врёт именно досье, и отец Стива погиб во время наступления на Сомме. Да, я знаю, у меня слишком много свободного времени, ну и плевать.  
> 5\. Марвел не умеет в связность, или Почему я по большей части игнорирую бумажки, показанные нам в фильмах, часть вторая. «Первый Мститель» ранил меня в самое сердце, когда я увидела: 1) фото из окопов? у тех бедняков, которые в 1920-х жили в Адской Кухне, серьёзно? 2) Марвел, вообще-то Адская Кухня находится на Манхэттене, а не в Бруклине! Нет, я понимаю, Стив вполне мог родиться в Бруклине (это всё согласно досье из фильмов, к несоответствию комиксам я вообще не придираюсь), потом его семья могла переехать на Манхэттен и снова вернуться в Бруклин. Однако бритва Оккама подсказывает мне, что кто-то пожалел 15 минут, чтобы заглянуть в достойный доверия источник — или хотя бы Википедию — и проверить. Так что да, меня нисколько не смущает, что я выбираю из фильмов только те факты, которые мне подходят.


End file.
